One Last Adventure - A Dramione Story
by PheinoxTonks
Summary: This is my first one and I hope you like it. This is mostly from Hermione's view. Hermione's family has a secret and the war was suppose to be over but her secrets have we created a problem. Now She has to stay safe and still go back to Hogwarts for her last year. She also gets to be Head Girl but the trouble is who the Head boy is. And a new law isn't going to help the situation.
1. Preface

I opened the door to my house. "Mum, I'm ho..." I began to yell but the stranger in the livingroom had me pause. "Who are you?"

They young man looked at me and went to respond when my mom came into the room. "Hermione darling. I'm so glad you are home you need to go with Rowland. I will explain everything when we meet up at the house." My mother turned to the young man. "Rowland you need to take her with you and keep her safe. She knows NOTHING and I want to be the one to tell her."

"Mum what is going on?"

"All you need to know is there is still a war going on and you my dear are the key to what they think will win it. I have one confession before you leave. I was born a witch but to have a child I had to give up my powers in short Hermione you are not a Muggleborn what is on your am is a lie. I will explain more later for now I leave you in the hands of my sister and her children."

"Mum this makes no since what are you talking about. The war is over we won and how are you a witch?"

"Like I said I will explain later." There was an explosion in the back yard. "Go now they are here."

The young man stepped forward and grabbed a hold of me. "Mum, I can't leave you here. If they are here for me ... you are in danger too."

"I am leaving with someone else. No I can't tell you who. Go! Rowland take her." And with that I was appareated out of my childhood home. The last thing I see is hooded figures entering the living room. Now I stood on a street. I had no idea where I was.

"I'm going home. You can't do this."

"I am only doing what I am told to do, you stupid Gryffindor." He spat

"Excuse me. What the hell. You must be a self-centered Slytherin." I spat back at him. While I sized him up.

He smirked at me or so I thought. "Now Granger we aren't all self-centered or cowardly so you called me a year or two ago."

I tensed. The voice I didn't want to hear. I gritted my teeth and turned to him. "Hello, Malfoy." I said with an irritated voice.

"Now Rowland, when you said you were bringing your cousin I didn't imagine she was it." Draco prompted.

"Yeah, yeah, no one is to know. You are just a stop before going home."

"What's with the snappy attitude. She is harmless. Let's have a drink and chat for a bit." And with that Draco headed toward the tall gate. I froze the last time I was here I was branded and held against my will. This place gave me the creeps.

Rowland rolled his eyes. "Don't try and run Gryffindor. Your mum would not be happy with you if you did." He said blankly.

"Besides, Granger, I promise it's not what you remember." Draco smirked at me and caught up to Rowland. "Now, Rowland who are you taking to your family gala tonight?"

Rowland glared at Draco I could tell the two were friends but Rowland obviously didn't trust me. I looked him up and down. I noticed that Rowland was tall probably about 6' 4". He seemed to be tense something was on his mind and he wasn't going to share. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.  
They were now whispering more than likely about me. I sighed realizing I had no choice because I don't even know where mum is to go looking for her. I hadn't noticed that the two of them had turned off the path towards the garden. It was beautiful full of flowers and butterflies. I never imagined that this horrid place could now be so beautiful. Well at least on the outside.

"Let's go, Granger!" Malfoy barked.

"I am not one of your goons, Malfoy. I don't have to listen to you talk to me like this." I snapped once again at him.

"No but if you don't want to be left out here you better get over here." He said matter of factually.

I growled which he unmistakably heard because he chuckled. I didn't care he was getting on my last nerve. "I'm coming"

Malfoy mumbled something to Rowland that I didn't catch. Well I think I did but I'm not to sure I want to even think about his dirty mind. I shuddered. Rowland had now disappeared and I watched Malfoy head down a rabbit hole. I laughed to myself just like Alice in Wonderland. The difference is I'm following a white ferret instead of a white rabbit. I'm truly heading down the rabbit hole. My jaw dropped when I joined the boys down the rabbit hole. The room was...

Cliff hanger. Comment and vote. I'm kinda going with the flow right now so we shall see where it goes. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

The room was not what I expected it looked like a common room at Hogwarts. There were big comfy chairs and sofas. I wasn't expecting others to be there. I was in a room full of Slytherins. What did mum get me into. I know I shouldn't participate in the house rivalry but seriously 80% of the people here bullied me at one point in my life.

"Rowland, you cousin is the mudblood" Pansy said in disbelief.

"Pansy, I told you to never use that word again." Malfoy reminded her. "Blood doesn't matter anymore and besides if Rowland is pure that means Granger here is at least half blood."

"Yeah and I'm the queen of the England. There is a chance that Rowland is halfblood and we shouldn't associate with anyone that's not pureblood." Pansy tried to argue.

"Pansy shut up! No one is on your side." The guy sitting on the tall green chair by the fireplace, I think his name is Theodore Nott.

"Plus you are a hypocrite anyhow, Pansy." Blaise said crossing his arms. "Your best friend is Nina, Rowland's sister. So if you shun Rowland you have to shun her. Oh wait you already did because she did what Snape told her to do. Yes, she fought on our side for part of the war but she chose to change when Snape offered for Tobais' safe return and that's all the family wanted."

Pansy was furious. I could see steam coming from her ears. "That's right you knew from the beginning because she is the love of your life. You know there is no such thing it's just a figment of your imagination and besides you can do better than Nina."

Pansy was defiantly pissing everyone off and I didn't want to be in the middle of this. Though what was being said surprised me. "I actually think that I'm lucky because she is the one that deserves better than me." Blaise said in almost a whisper.

Pansy laughed "What a lie, she's a blood traitor."

"Just shut up." I yelled before I could even stop myself.

Everyone looked at me in disbelief. "Excuse me, mudblood." Pansy tried to say in a sassy way but came out as more of someone in shock.

I took a deep breath and said "You heard me. Shut up. No one cares what you think. It's very obvious that you stand alone on this matter."

"You stupid Bitch." Pansy yelled as she flung herself at me. I prepared for the worst but instead I feel a set of strong arms grab me and pull me back away from her. As fast as they had appeared they vanished.

"Pansy, I think you should leave and not come back. You have broken our code one to many times." Malfoy said with an authoritative voice.

"But Draco, you can't side with her she's the enemy."

"Watch me" he said through gritted teeth. The next thing I knew pansy was flying down a hallway and disappears quickly the hall vanished. "Well she's gone and wont be back. Thank Merlin." I watched Malfoy walk over and grab a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Mate why did you even keep her around? She was crazy from the beginning." Blaise asked.

"I did it because of my father and now that I am rid of him I can get rid of the liars in my life." Malfoy said still gritting his teeth. He opened them enough to take a shot of Whiskey. Malfoy turned to me. "Fire Whiskey?"

"I don't drink." I replied shyly. Why am I being shy it's not like I have to impress them.

"Not surprised. Miss Gryffindor Princess is unable to do something bad even if she is of age to do it." Malfoy said to me as he plopped down on the couch.

"No because I don't trust you to even become the slight bit intoxicated around you." I said in my matter of fact tone. I crossed my arms hoping to get my point across.

"What do you think...That we would rape you?" Nott Joked

"I don't know what you would do. Remember I am an innocent Gryffindor." I decided to joke back. If i'm stuck here I might as well make the best of it.

"Well its time for you to start relating to your cousin who is a Slytherin. So come join the cunning side we have Whiskey and cookies." Nott continued to joke.

"Let me get to know them first before I do anything." I replied.

Nott had more than likely had been drinking before I came. Or at least I was going to think so that I didn't feel too uncomfortable that a Slytherin wanted me to drink for what reason I don't know. "Alright you hear the girl. Rowland confess yourself so she will relax and have a drink."

"She wont have time time to drink with you lot. She will be to busy getting ready for tonight. Hello Hermione, long time no see." I didn't notice that someone else had walked in. Thank goodness it was Bella. She was an acquaintance of mine from Ravenclaw we had worked together on some projects.

"Hello Bella How are you?"

Bella laughed "I'm doing good. I find it funny that we are related don't you."

I went to reply but I was interrupted by Rowland. "What took you so long? It's your turn to babysit her. I'll be home in time for the gala." With that he turned to Malfoy and took the bottle and pored himself a glass.

"Oh shove it brother dearest." Bella jabbed back.

"Bella, where is Nina?" Blaise asked he seemed to be skeptical of something.

"She told me to tell you that she will see you tonight." Bella said as if it was force. All of a sudden Blaise appeared behind her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and he kissed her cheek.

"Blaise are you cheating on Nina with Bella?" Nott said in disbelief.

The room laughed except for Nott and I. I was so confused. "You really need to learn to tell the difference between Bella and me." the girl spoke. "Sorry to confuse you Hermione. Bella wanted to come and get you but she got caught up with Astoria and fixing her dress." The girl held out her hand "I'm Seraphina, Nina for short. I am sorry about being apart of the group that picked on you all those years I hope we can start over."

"Of course Nina, I would love too." I said taking her hand with a smile.

"Awesome lets go." Nina spun on her toes and kissed Blaise. "I'll see you tonight. Please don't be too drunk."

"Anything for you love." He kissed her again and smiled.

Nina grabbed my hand and we headed down a hallway labeled Harlow. All of a sudden Nina stopped. "Oiy, Draco I forgot to tell you good pick the dress looks beautiful. Thank you for picking it up this morning with Blaise."

"No problem Nina. I hope you like it Granger." Malfoy said to be before Nina and I dissipated though the end of the hallway.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I'll explain when we get into the house."

"Into the house? Where are going into Malfoy Manor?"

Nina laughed. "You might be the brightest witch of our age but you sure are having a hard time figuring out that where we just were is connected to more than just Malfoy Manor. It connects to each of our Manors. We are currently in the Harlow Gardens behind our house. The Hideout also connects to Hogsmeade ."

"Oh so it's like a portal to many places?" I asked

"Yes and the kids are the only ones allowed in and once you are apart of the group your home will be added." Nina explained. "It's is safe from any outsiders. You were allowed in today because like it or not you are now apart of us."

She was explaining so much to me about their hideout but I could only focus on the fact that it would connect to my 'home' I said without knowing. "I don't think I have a home anymore. It was attacked when Rowland apparated me out of there."

Nina took a breath. "You house was attacked. Your mum got out and your father is safe as well. I'm not allowed to tell you much more. I'm sorry."

"Can you at least tell me about my family like who all is in it?" I asked hoping she would tell me somehting.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you but I can show you our family tree if that will help?"

"That would please." She nodded and I followed her up to the Manor through many hallways and up stairs until they reached a room with a gold plaque that read 'Stemma'. Nina began to explain not knowing if I could read Latin. "It means..."

"Family" I finished her sentence with a smile.

"You already fit into our family." she laughed. "Come in. Your part of the tree was just recorded the other day. This wall adjust according to who is identified as in the family and by blood. Your section of the wall was blank and would have remained blank until we were united."

I looked at the wall and found my name. It had a line next to it. I traced my fingers over the line. "The line means you have met your sole mate now you just have to fill in the blank of who."

"Really this knows a lot." I was baffled. I ran my eyes up the wall to my mother then to my grandfather. I had never met him. Supposedly mum never did either. Then I connected him to whom I assumed to be his first wife. Then down to their daughter who is the mother of Nina and Rowland. I notice Bella's name as well as another 'Tobias' Once again I looked over his name.

"Tobias is my little brother. He will start Hogwarts this year. He's very innocent but yet he's not. When the war began in 4th year he was taken and held captive until last year when Rowland braved the fight and brought him home. Please don't be hard on Rowland he has been through a lot and he wasn't always this negative. His girlfriend was killed in the war he had planned to propose to her tonight." Nina was explaining more than what I thought she would. I noticed Nina had two lines with hers. One that looked like mine connecting to her 'invisible' Sole Mate then from that line there was a small line down. I thought about asking what that meant but I had an idea and that she probably wasn't ready to talk about it.

"So what is going on tonight?" I asked thinking it was time to change the subject.

Nina's face immediately brightened. "The family gala. You will love it." Nina pulled me back down the hall and down a different set of stairs. Man there are a lot of stairs in this house. I will defiantly get lost easily. We came to a stop in front of a grand door. A face appeared on the front of the door. "Hello Miss Seraphina, who is your friend?"

"Hello Ostium, this is Hermione my cousin. please ready her room across the hall from mine."

"Of course Miss Seraphina. Please answer the riddle to enter. What always runs, but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed, but never sleeps, and has a mouth, but never eats?"

"A river." I answered quickly.

"Very good Miss Hermione. Bella and Astoria are in the main room waiting for you both."

The doors opened and I was tackled. "Hermione!" a voice squealed.

"Hey Bella. You are Bella right." I laughed pulling back and looking at her.

"Yes did Nina trick you?"

"Yes but it's okay Nott's face was priceless thinking Blaise was cheating on her."

"What happened?" Astoria spoke for the first time. She stepped forward. "I'm Astoria. It's nice to meet you Hermione. By the way there is two letters that have been dropped off for you." She said holding out the letters.

"Thank you." I said taking the letters. One was from Hogwarts which was weird because I already got my school supplies and the other was from Ron. Her and Ron had kind of been dating since the war but it was as though we just put on a title. We didn't act any different around each other. We were just best mates. It was hard because I thought we had potential to be more but it is looking as though that's not going to happen. This is the first time he has written in weeks. I decided to open that one first.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been doing a lot of thinking. With Harry and I starting the Auror training and not coming back to school and that you are. I think it might be better for you and I to go back to being friends. So there are no distractions during the year and if in the end we still care for each other we can give it another try. I'm sorry Hermione. I hope you understand._

 _Love you Always,_

 _Ron_

My eyes filled with tears. I wasn't heartbroken just surprised but in a way kind of grateful. "May I borrow a quill and paper?" I asked my cousins.

"Of course. Are you okay?" Bella asked handing me what I asked for.

"Yeah just shocked."

"We are here for you if you want to talk." Nina said and the others nodded.

"Thank you but I am fine." I finished up my letter and used the owl to send it back to Ron along with the necklace he got for me after the war. I turned back to them and said. "So tell me about the gala." I tried to put as big and sincere of a smile on as I could.

I hope you like it so far. I have a few twists and turns coming up. Keep reading . Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

"Well this is a family gala were everything that needs to be announced will be." Nina started.

"And if it isn't announced at the gala it hasn't happened. Now not just family will be here." Bella interjected.

Astoria felt the need to point it out. "Anyone who is anyone in the world of magic will be here."

"Tonight you will be announced as a part of our family." Bella explained. "Now there is nothing to worry about. It's dancing and fun all night."

I was confused. "But why? Aren't I suppose to be hiding from the people who want to kill me."

Astoria laughed. "They don't want to kill you. They want you to help bring back the Dark Lord. They think you are the key to a prophecy from long ago."

"I will never bring that snake back to life. I would die first." I growled through gritted teeth.

"This is to show that you are protected by your family. By the way you are taking Ron dumping you very well." Bella said. She was always straight forward when it came to things.

"You read my letter." I put my head down and mumbled.

"We used a spell to make sure it was safe. So we also know what your other letter is about so congrats." Bella continued

I laughed and admitted "I haven't even read it yet."

"We know." Nina smiled and handed me the letter.

I proceeded to open it up and out fell a badge, more specifically the Head Girl badge. "Oh my gosh I'm head girl!" I couldn't help but smile and squeal.

"And we.."Astoria started but was cut off by Bella. "We know that you will be awesome at it. Also its about 3 hours before the gala. We need to get ready."

"But I don't have a dress." I said.

The girls had a mischievous smile on. "Go to your room and change then we will do hair and make up."

I agreed and walked into the room Bella had directed me to. It was beautiful the room had a four poster bed with a beautiful red dress hanging from the front. It was a long sweetheart neckline, form fitting and a slit on one side up to what I assumed to be my mid thigh. I was worried about showing off to much but if my cousins picked it out I will trust them. I slipped out of my normal cloths and into the dress. I was right it was beautiful and it did show off a lot more than normal but I was feeling confident. Maybe I can move on from Ron easier then I thought. Who knows maybe even find some strong arms to hold me...like the ones from earlier today. I wonder who's they were. I was awoken from my day dream when a knock and voice came from the door. "Hermione are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm coming." I walked out and saw that the other girls looked beautiful as well. More beautiful than me. I'm always the odd ball.

"You look great Hermione. You will really drive the single guys crazy." Astoria said then whispered something to Bella who shook her head.

"Look at you you have an ass and boobs." Nina Joked.

"Nina!" I yelled and jokingly hit her on the arm.

The girls spent the next two hours hanging-out and doing makeup and hair. It was now 5 o'clock and a young boy dressed in his best "Nina, Bella, mum wants you two to come downstairs. Oh hi, you must be Hermione. I am Tobias. I don't have a house yet but I kind of want to be in Gryffindor like you. Mum says I'm brave enough with everything that has happened to me."

"I believe you would make a perfect Gyffindor but remember you can be in whatever house you want to be in so don't let anyone tell you any different." I told him with a smile.

A wolf whistle came from the doorway. "Well damn don't you all you beautiful." Nott walked in and kissed Astoria on the hand. "You my dear are the prettiest of them all." Astoria blushed. I have begun to take a liking to the girls here and I'm glad I got the chance to get to know them. "Well Astoria I believe you and I need to make it down to the party and wait for the procession to come down the main stairwell. Good luck tonight, Granger, everyone will be watching." With that I was left in the room alone. I took another look at me in the mirror. I look beautiful but defiantly nothing like the others.

"Well, well, well, looks like Granger can pull off sexy." a chuckle came from behind me. I moved my head to see Malfoy's gray eyes looking over my body but not like a piece of meat but like a guys seeing the newest boom model for the first time and being told he can't have what he wanted. This look puzzled me.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Malfoy." I said with a smirk turning back to the mirror.

"I'm guessing your cousins didn't tell you." I froze he was now behind me whispering in my ear. "I'm your escort and I do believe my dress pick was correct for you." I saw him smirk with a twinkle in his eye. I bit my bottom lip and looked to the floor. But by the time I looked back up to see him gone. There was a pang in my heart that I shook off. I couldn't...He couldn't...


	4. Chapter 3

What seemed like hours later but it was mere moments. "Hermione are you ready?" Bella had come back into the room. "I have to tell you. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner..."

"I know Bella. He came in and told me." I half smiled at her knowing that I was still in a daze about what had happened.

"He's a nice guy. Give him a chance tonight. I know he has picked on you for years but after everything has happened...he has changed. It will be hidden at first but you will see. Let's go" Bella held out her hand to me I took it and let her lead me to the stairs where I was greeted by Malfoy who held his arm out for me to take it.

When I laced my arm with his I felt his strong muscles. His hands almost seemed familiar but I shook it off and put a smile on my face. I was so nervous about this. I was basically being shown off as a trophy, which bothered me above all else. "Just breath you will be fine. But I do want to tell you that there is someone out here that I'm sure will be happy to see you." He winked at me. I had no idea what he meant but I was going to find out any second.

"Attention everyone. I would like to welcome everyone to our wonderful home. Tonight I am please to announce an addition to our family. She is my wonderful neice. But first let me introduce my children and their escorts. First is my youngest Tobias Castillo Harlow he is escorting the lovely Katherine Mason. Next is my daughter Serabella Aurora Harlow escorted by Viktor Krum." The room erupted into more applause. My aunt waited for the crowd to die down. "Next is my other daughter Seraphina Ariel Harlow lead by her wonderful boyfriend Blaise Zambini. Last of my children my eldest Rowland Zeke Harlow he is escorting Daphne Greengrass." The hall erupted into applause for a reason I didn't know.

Then Malfoy whispered. "They are applauding for Rowland saving Tobias." I nodded realizing how stupid I must have looked. "Your next. Just stand tall and smile."

Malfoy led me to the top of the stairs. My knees felt like they were going to buckle. There were hundreds of wizards and witches out there. I hated having all eyes on me. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Malfoy chuckled at me again. "Do you find me having a panic attack funny."

"No...well yes. The brave Gryffindor Princess can't face a crowd of harmless people who are here to drink and dance." He chuckled again.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." I nudged him with my elbo.

"If it will calm your nervous look over by the hallway mirror." I looked in the direction he gestured and looked for the mirror. My heart dropped there was Ron. Normally I would be ecstatic to see him but Malfoy either saw or missed that Ron had his arm draped around a skinny French Vela. My jaw clenched. "Sorry I thought you would be happy to see your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. He broke up with me this morning over a letter saying it would be less stressful on the both of us." I know I was glaring in Ron's direction and that he couldn't careless. Let alone know that I was in the room. It felt horrible. I knew I wasn't the prettiest person but this made me feel even uglier.

"I'm sorry Hermione. For now stop clenching your jaw and smile you are about to be announced. Remember you are now apart of the Harlow's this family is powerful and influential. But don't worry he will regret leaving you once he sees you tonight." Draco tried to reassure me.

I decided that Malfoy was right I need to be strong and prove that I'm ... strong. "Without further a due I would like to introduce my lovely niece Hermione Jean Granger escorted by Draco Lucius Malfoy." The crowd was quickly chatting among themselves while clapping as Malfoy and I walked down the stairs. I couldn't help but look towards Ron who's head had perked up and was now in shock. "Please follow into the ballroom and the first dance will begin."

"The first dance?" I whispered worriedly to Draco.

"Trust me and follow my lead. You will do fine." He winked and turned me to face him placing his hand in mine and the other on my waist. I followed suet. And the song began.


	5. Chapter 4

I had a hard time giving up control. I'm sure to the crowd we look like fools as we silently argued back and forth. I guess Malfoy got fed up with fighting me because all of a sudden he pulled me close and harshly whispered in my ear. "For once in your life, Granger, let someone else be the boss." His hand roamed down lower on my back and my eyes widened. "I will keep moving lower until you let go of control."

This forced me to rethink my situation. A. Ron is in the room and I'm sure he is fuming right now and this is a great way to get back at him but to much drama for me, B. Malfoy seems to be enjoying this to much and C. I really didn't want others to start making rumors. I gave in letting him lead me around the ballroom.

I tried not to look at Malfoy to much but I was more afraid to look at the crowd and see Ron. Giving in I looked up to Malfoy, he's gray eyes were intently watching me almost in a judging way but it wasn't threatening. "The song is almost over. You follow better then you lead when it comes to dancing." He whispered kindly.

I wanted to argue but I decided against it. "I feel like there is a but coming." I raised my eyebrow at him.

He chuckled again. Man his manly chuckle is very... Oh no don't think it, I can't think it..."You are right. There is one more dance before dinner. It is one where you switch partners. And judging by your friend he wants to be one of the ones to dance with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if I was in his shoes ... I would."I was taken a back by his comment. The song ended he bowed and I curtsied. He took me back into his arms and the next one began the whole room was now dancing along with us.

After a while he spoke again. "I did forget to tell you. You look beautiful tonight and I'm sorry for this." This was the last thing he said to me before sending me spinning into familiar arms.

"Good evening, Hermony." A deep voice greeted with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Good evening, Viktor. How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Great, well kind of. I just had a lot thrown at me today." I admitted to Krum.

"Life is vunny in that way. It vill all workout in the end."

"I hope you are right." I smiled at him. It was a lot easier to let Krum lead me then Malfoy.

"Looks like your luck may have changed, here is your comrade." and with that Krum spun me. As soon as the hand became interlocked with mine my stomach dropped. I knew these hands they were the hands that I had found comforting through the last 7 years. I looked up into his eyes. They were glazed over.

With venom in his voice Ron asked. "Why?"

"Why what Ronald?" I asked.

"Why Malfoy?"

"I wasn't given a choice, Ronald. My cousins had to chose between Goyle and Malfoy. Personally I'm glad that it was Malfoy not Goyle. Who keeps looking at me like meat." I glared at Ron. "What about you. Let's take a break so we each aren't stressed...How about this story...You broke up with me to go out with her. Ron you make your choices and I will make mine. I believe our time is up goodbye." I made myself spin out of his warm familiar arms into cold arms that began to roam my body without my permission.

"Hello beautiful." Said a husky voice as he seemed to smell me. I shuddered. It was Goyle, I couldn't tell which was worse confronting and possibly losing Ron or this gross man trying to undress me with his eyes.

"Hi Goyle. How is your night going?" I chose to make small talk with him.

He smirked. "It just got a lot better. Why don't you and I sneak out of here and have some fun." He tried to wink at me. I just shuddered and looked for a way out. I don't know what he would do if I didn't get away from him soon. Thankfully they called for a switch. "Until later beautiful."

I spun into another persons arms and was told this would be the last switch. " Hello Hermione, How are you?"

"Bill! Thank goodness." I relaxed. Bill was the oldest of the Weasley kids. He has always been kind to me.

He laughed. "That bad of a night?"

"No that crazy of a day." I laughed.

"Why don't you give me the summery of it?" Bill gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well to start I found out I have cousins and I'm a half-blood." He nodded as he followed along. "Ron broke up with me through a letter and is now here with that vela." Bill laughed. "What?"

"I'll tell you after."

"Okay, then I have to be around Malfoy more and then just now Goyle was hitting on me." I shuddered. "Why did you laugh?"

"Because the only reason why Ron is here with her is because I asked him to come and escort Airabell. She was trying to get back at her ex for cheating on her buy being seen with one of the Golden Trio. She has no intention of dating him. Why my stupid brother thought it would be a good idea to dump the best thing that had ever happened to him is beyond me. On top of that there is a new law that is being passed. It will affect all of you so he will be changing his tune soon."

"What law?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more. So much is still up in the air you shall know by Halloween." Bill bowed to me. "It was wonderful seeing you Hermione and my suggestion is to stay away from Goyle. He seems to be planning something."

Fleur Delacour his wife came over to us. "'Ermiony!" She pulled me into a hug. "You look beautiful!"

I looked at Fleur she was 6 months pregnant. "Thank you. Look at you glowing! Have you found out with if it is a girl or boy?"

"It's a girl" Bill said while smiling from ear to ear looking to his wife.

"Congrats!" I hugged her again. "I'm sorry but I have to go back to my family. Please have fun tonight and I hope to see you both again soon."

I walked to the main table and sat next to Malfoy and to my displeasure Goyle as well. The food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat. I was midway through my main meal I felt a hand on my left thigh. I stiffened and excused myself to the loo. Once out of the room I ran to the bathroom. I must have been in there for too long. There was a knock on the door. "Hermione are you in there?" It was Nina

I unlocked the door to let her in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Nina put her arm around me.

"Goyle was touching me and has been hitting on me every chance he got. I feel like if he has the chance he will do something."

"We wont let anything happen." Knowing that my cousins had my back made me feel safer. "Come on lets go back to the party. We were planning on having a after party in the club house. Are you game?"

"Yeah of course." I smiled and followed her back to the gala.

The rest of the gala went by quickly. Sadly before the end of the night Ron had found me again. He was still angry with me. "Hermione, you need to rethink your choices. I think you should come back with me to the Burrow. You will be safer there with people who actually care about you not these Death Eaters."

I was extremely angry with him calling my family Death Eaters sure they made mistakes in the past but that doesn't mean they are bad people. "Ronald, I think you should leave with your brother. I will be fine here. They are my family."

"No they aren't. We are your family, Hermione. Your true family." He argued.

"Yes Ron your family will always be apart of my family but I need to get to know this family too. I will see you at the station when you see off Ginny. Good night Ronald." I said hoping that he got the point and turned to go to the hideout leaving Ron stunned.

Down the rabbit hole again to find my cousins had changed into something more comfortable. I wish I had gotten that memo. "Welcome to the after party." Nott lifted his glass to me.

"Hemione, I grabbed you a change of cloths they are in your bedroom." Bella said. I looked at her confused until I realized that there were rooms around each had a name there was one with mine.

"Thank you." I walked in and changed into yoga pants, tang top and a jumper that hung off one shoulder. I'm glad Bella picked this. Time to go and get to know my family and their friends. I took a deep breath and opened the door to face my fate...not that's to dramatic...to giving everyone a second chance including myself.


	6. Chapter 5

I took the seat between Nina and Malfoy. Trying to avoid Goyle as much as possible. "Hermione, I'm guessing you have never played this game."

"What game? I looked around there wasn't a board or cards or even a bottle on the ground. I was completely confused.

"The game is called Truth or Challenge: the way it works is first we all take truth serum. Then we cast a spell. This spell will pick two people. The way the spell picks we don't know but it's fun to see who is paired up. Then the two people chosen have to decide truth or challenge. Then the spell tells you both what to do and you have to do it." Astoria had a mischievous look in her eye but I shook it off.

"Okay I'll give it a shot. It sounds like a muggle game."

"Good" Bella handed me a bottle with what I assumed was the truth serum. I took a swig hopping I don't reveal to much.

"But before we start anyone need a refill on a drink?" Rowland offered. Everyone seemed content and I was happy no one asked me to drink again. I had one at the party and Fire Whiskey is not my thing.

"Awesome lets play." Nott looked like a kid in a candy shop waiting his turn in line.

Nina cast the spell and two balls of light appeared in the room and began to swirl around until landing above Nott and Astoria. "Come on Tori let's pick challenge." He had a pleading look in his eyes.

Astoria gave in with a sigh "fine"

A male voice echoed through the room. "The challenge is for you each to spill a deep dark secret about one of your closest friends."

"What this is crazy." Astoria was upset. I wouldn't blame her. I would never want to tell a secret that wasn't mine to tell.

"Tori just tell one of mine." Nina told her friend with a reassuring smile.

"Fine, Nina is still a virgin. All the rumors Pansy spread to make the group look cooler." Astoria blurted out. The room looked in shock. Well all except for Blaise who was rolling on the floor laughing and Rowland who seemed to be happy his sister hadn't had sex yet.

"I didn't mean that one." She hit Blaise stop laughing.

"Nina what aren't you saying" Bella asked knowing all to well when her sister was lying.

I was shocked how dirty this game got this quickly.

Nina looked at Blaise who had finally composed himself and kissed her forehead. Encouraging her to tell. "Your statement would have been right if you had said it about a month ago." I could see her blushing profusely.

I looked between the two love birds and Rowland. In a blink of an eye Rowland had Blaise pinned to a wall. "I told you to never touch her that way until you married her." Rowland growled.

"I know but we both agreed and I'm sorry for betraying your trust." Blaise apologized.

"You better be and she better not get pregnant!" He ordered.

"No, I'm not ready to be a father. To be honest I'm afraid that I will be as bad of a father as mine was so part of me doesn't want kids. I'm sorry babe, I know you want kids."

Nina looked down and a tear fell from her eye. That she quickly wiped it away. "I understand." She replied quietly.

I could tell she wasn't okay. There was definitely something she wasn't telling.

"Alright let's get back to the game." Goyle said trying to get rid of the tension. Rowland went back to his seat and Blaise tried to cuddle back with Nina but she wasn't really into it. "I believe Theo you have a challenge to fulfill." Goyle continued.

"Right, well I'll do Draco. The darkest secret I know is that back in 4th year and I honestly think through 6th year at least. Draco has had a crush on a Gryffindor but he won't tell me who or even what year she is." Theo let slip.

I couldn't read Draco it was like what Theo said was common knowledge which it wasn't I mean hello I'm a Gryffindor. But any how back to the game the balls of light were spinning around again. This time they picked Rowland and Goyle. "Well boys truth or challenge?"

They both agreed to a challenge the announcer gave the boys the task of going into each other's room and pulling out the most embarrassing thing in there. When they each came back Goyle had a teddy bear that was Rowland's from when he was little and Rowland had Goyle's porn stash. Which I quickly looked away from. Malfoy nudged me. "I don't want to see it."

"I just thought you would like to know that it is gone." He sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh thank you. Who's turn is it now?"

"Look up" my heart dropped one of the balls of light was above me and the other above Goyle.

"I choose truth."

"Well I never do truths so I want a challenge and in this world the man gets what he wants." I shuddered knowing what he was thinking. Gross I would never ever want to be anywhere near him in that manor. "We both choose challenge" Goyle proclaimed.

The announcer took his time trying to come up with something. "I have an idea. There is this thing called 7 minutes in heaven. This is where two people go into a closet and are locked in there for 7 minutes what you do in there is your own thing. Unless you refuse."  
It was like he knew I didn't want to I was afraid. The brave Gryffindor princess was afraid of the slimy disgusting Slytherin. "I refuse" I said with as much force as I could muster.

"I figured you would so we will just add Nina to the mix and you three can go in for 14 minutes."

"I'm guessing you have a plan." Nina whispered to me.

"Of course I just couldn't do it alone." I gave her a mischievous smile. "When we get in there put up a shield right away. I'm going to cast an illusion charm and it should distract him for a while. Then we can talk."

"Sounds good to me." Nina replied.

While we were discussing our plan Blaise had cornered Goyle and was threatening him by the looks of it. A Slytherin plan came to my mind. Oh this is going to be a fun 14 minutes.

All three of us went into the closet. The plan went perfectly. Goyle was distracted and I had decided to give our eavesdroppers' a show. I'm sure they are going insane. "Nina it's time to spill. But first I wanted to tell you that I not only set a charm so they can't hear us but they hear us cussing out Goyle but Goyle is thinking we are giving in so he will look like an idiot when we leave here." I laughed.

"You are a Slytherin at heart my cousin." Nina said proudly. "But in truth nothing is going on." I gave her the look. You know the look of come on you can't pull one over on me.

"You haven't drank all night. I saw you take a tonic to settle your stomach. Nina does he know?" I new I needed to push to get the straight forward answer I wanted. If I hadn't been watching her intently I would have missed her shaking her head. "He needs to know...specially before...you know."

"I know. I'm just afraid especially about what he just said."

I pulled her into a hug. "If he loves you he will have your back no matter what. And if he doesn't I will kick his ars."

"Thanks Hermione, I'm sorry for everything I have ever done you you and your friends."

"I know."

"Now, I have a question for you..." There was a twinkle in her eye and a smirk played on her lips. "Who is the hottest guy here?"

"That's a hard question to answer because I haven't seen anyone with their shirts off. But I do have to say that whoever pulled me away from getting hit by Pansy has strong comfy arms."

"You didn't see who grabbed you?" Nina sounds shocked.

I was about to answer when the door burst open. The Blaise looked like he was going to kill Goyle until he realize that Goyle was behind a white wall. "Trust me you don't want to go in there. He is having a little to much fun with the illusions." I answered his question and walked back to my seat. "Let's just leave him and get back to our game."

The group looked at me like I had two heads. "I agree with, Granger." The rest followed suet. As much as they don't want to admit they are definitely influenced by Malfoy.

"Who is up next please." Rowland seemed to ask the announcer or the balls of light.

That seemed to respond by answering. "This is an all play each player must remove a piece of clothing either a shirt or bottoms." The announcer proclaimed. I sighed in relief that I had a cami on under neath my outfit so I took off my jumper. Looking around the boy obviously chose their shirts and man some of these boys where ripped. Quidditch certainly benefited my eyesight. I knew I was blushing.

Nina whispered in my ear "Now can you pick?" I nodded in response. "I think I know who you pick." She winked at me. I was really blushing like crazy and biting my lower lip.

The balls of light were flying again landing on Bella and Blaise. They chose truth thinking a change of pace was needed. "Your truth is you each need to tell the group who you think out of your friends here would make a cute couple."

"That's easy Theo and Astoria. It's obvious they have liked each other forever." Blaise said confidently.

"Mine I would have to go with the unexpected Hermione and Draco." Bella covered her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay you drank truth serum." I tried to comfort her cousin who was worried that she said that.

Draco tried to change the topic for once looking a little uneasy. "Let's..."

"No I want to know why she is thinking of that." Rowland looked to his sister.

Her reply was simple "Just a feeling." Once again I'm missing something but I decided one secret was enough.

The game had gone on for a while and it was winding down so we asked it for one more question for each a challenge and a truth that we all had to do and answer. The announcer took his time deciding what to do when he finally decided. "The challenge is for the pairings I say to be joined together for the next 24 hours and the truth is you have to tell that person a secret about you. If you do not complete the tasks then well there is no way you can't complete the one but if you don't do both then you have to make it 48 hours together. Now for the pairings. Bella and Rowland, Nina and Blaise, Nott and Astoria, Draco and Hermione."

Malfoy asked the announcer a question. "Can we please have 10 minutes to do any last minute things and for the bathroom can we not have to be in the same room?"

"I think that would be fair." It agreed.

I left to get ready for bed. Malfoy yelled after me. "Granger, my room because my bed is bigger." I rolled my eyes. He is going to drive me up a wall for the next 24 hours. Then back to school. Oh no what has Ron told Harry and Ginny and what is going to happen on the train. Who is the Head Boy. These and more questions were swirling around in my head. All of a sudden a bracelet appeared on her arm and started to vibrate. I guess that is my cue that I'm to far from Malfoy. Gosh it's like being on a leash which goes against everything I stand for.


	7. Chapter 6

I walked towards his room and knocked on the door. "Enter" he commanded and I rolled my eyes again. This was going to be so demeaning if this is how the 24 hours will go.

I looked at him in shock. He was in green boxers. I shielded my eyes. "Seriously, Malfoy!"

"I'm not changing the way I sleep for you. You get the left and I get the right. Oh and don't expect to cuddle. We aren't that close."

"Glade to hear it and good to know that nice Malfoy was only a facade in front of my family." I huffed and decided to settle into his bed. There was only a sheet on the bed. I was so happy I had decided to bring my blanket with me. I tried to snuggle in and relax but this was way to weird plus Malfoy still had the lights on. I am so tired pulling the covers over my head hopping that would help but it wasn't.

"Stop tossing and turning, Granger. I'm turning off the lights." Malfory grumbled then mumbled something else under his breath.

"Thank you."I said out of habit and tried to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Checking in across the way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV NINA

Arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey beautiful come here often?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Not often enough." He kissed my cheek down my jaw line and stopped his trail along my neck. Out of pure pleasure I moaned. I felt him smile into me. All of a sudden I felt my wrist vibrate.

"Why does the game have to make sure we keep to our word?" I asked Blaise.

"Because it's not made to trust us. It's made to create a fair game." he answered. "Babe can we have some fun tonight?"

"Love, I'm really sleepy." I whined and he began to kiss me again and in turn I moan giving into him. I spin and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. He licked my bottom lip eagerly. I granted him entrance which he took full advantage of. Without breaking anything he carried me to our bed and the nights festivities began.

POV ROWLAND

I was extremely angry with Nina and Blaise. "He promised me!"

"I know but could you have kept your promise if..." Bella tried to defend her sister but stopped knowing she had just struck a nerve of her brother. "sorry"

My blood began to boil but I knew it wasn't her fault that I had to begin to move on. I took a deep breath. "I see where you are coming from." _The same time as the other pairs a bracelet appeared._ "What is this?"

"I don't know. This isn't apart of the game is it." Bella asked me.

"Not sure let's ask. Excuse me sir I know you can hear me is this apart of the game?" I asked the announcer.

It took a moment to respond and I wasn't happy with the answer. "No sir."

"Then what is it? Blinky" I called for our family house elf.

With a pop a little elf appeared and spoke. "Yes Master Rowland?"

"Have we gotten the morning paper yet?"

"No sir."

"Could you do me a favor and when it comes in bring it straight here."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you Blinky."

The little elf went back to where she came from. "What are you getting at Ro?" Bella asked me.

"I think the Ministry has something to do with this."

"What do you mean?"

"I was told a rumor at work yesterday when we had a pick up game. I hope I'm wrong." I said and crawled into bed. "It's best to get sleep, little sister. We will figure it out in the morning."


	8. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seraphina POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with Blaise's arms around me. I felt so safe and warm. I was so worried about what I have to tell him. I rolled over so I was facing him. I snuggled in close listening to his heart beat. "I love you, beautiful." He mumbled in his sexy morning voice.

"I love you too." I replied

There was comfortable silence between us. I could have stayed like this forever. Blaise broke the silence. "Baby, I have a very important question." He still had his eyes closed making me think he was still sleeping.

"What love?"

He smiled, sat up, pulled his hand from behind his back and opened a little black box. "I know we both aren't ready to be engaged but I can't go another day without knowing that I have made this promise to you. I want to promise you that I will be faithful to you and only you and that I will someday, hopefully soon, be Mrs Seraphina Zambini. But for now, will you Miss Harlow accept my promise?"

I couldn't believe it. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe it this is what I wanted and I will always want. But I knew I had to tell him before I accepted his promise. I sat up to but I couldn't look him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something first." Blaise's face dropped. I could tell he was afraid of what I might have to tell him. "What I am about to tell you will change everything and I hope you will understand."

"Baby, what is going on?" I still couldn't look him in the eyes. He obviously couldn't stand it anymore and tilted my chin up. "No matter what you are going to tell me. I will always love you."

"I'm going to hold you to that." I quietly chuckled and got up walking to the mirror in our room. "I know you said you didn't want this but we...I'm pre- pregnant." I put my head down and a tear fell from my eye. I new that with in the next minute the family curse would kick in. I was going to look 6 month pregnant. What else could go wrong.

Blaise was quiet. He took a deep breath in then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I told you Nina. I will never leave you. I love you and our..." He was paused by the evident bump that was growing under his hands. He pulled away with a worried look. "Nina, how long have you been hiding from me?" He asked with concern.

I smiled. "My family is cursed to be this big from the moment our lover knows. It is suppose to remind us that our life is no longer ours. We are to dedicate all of ourselves to the child. And to answer your question I'm only a few weeks a long." He had put his hands back on my belly and his chin in the crook of my neck. It felt so right. He was quiet again. All of a sudden he walked in front of me and knelt down on one knee.

"Will you please accept my promise?" He almost whispered. Looking at me. I mean at all of me. He lingered a moment longer on our baby and smiled.

I smiled at this. "Of course. I do love you."

"and I love you." Blaise slipped the promise ring onto my finger and kissed my hand. "How are we going to tell your family without you or me getting killed?"

I chuckled knowing he was right this was going to be really scary. "How about we hold off on that and just spend most of the day in here together?"

"That sounds amazing." He softly kissed me on the lips.

"You know just because I am pregnant it doesn't mean that I am all of a sudden fragile." I said smiling up at him pulling his shirt down so our lips met again. This time with more passion and I couldn't help but smile into our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't help but feel a little sad about not being able to be as close to him as before but he pulled me as close as he could. I think he was thinking the same thing.

Blaise led me back to our bed. Before we fell back asleep he asked two more questions. "Baby, I have two questions."

I turned to face him. "Of course."

His hands went back down to our baby. He was defiantly still in shock. "When are you due and boy or girl?"

I couldn't help but smile again and place my hand on his. "I'm due on June 3 and I don't know. We have to wait and come up with a name." I smiled thinking that this was just to good to be true. I was with the one I love and we are having a baby.

"Roll back over baby. You and our little one need rest. When we wake up again I'll call for some food." Blaise kissed me before I obeyed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Just please know that I can still take care of myself I don't need to be locked up in a room not to be seen."

"But you need to stay safe."

"B, I can take care of myself. How about we compromise. I will be careful and not go anywhere without one of our group with me and I will keep my wand with me as well."

"Nina, as long as once you hit 6 months you don't leave my side. I'm going to assume that the this curse means you will...well...grow again."

"Yes, you are right. I do need a bit of wiggle room we don't have the same classes."

"We can work on this when it becomes time." I nodded and snuggled closer to Blaise. I was almost asleep when he whispered in my ear. I'm sure he was hoping I was asleep because what he said was certainly was not what I though would go through his mind. "What about Valeri?" I didn't respond letting him drift off to sleep with his arm draped over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Hermione's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thankfully nothing happened last night. I picked up my wrist and looked at the bracelet. I was a charm bracelet. I noticed that it has a "D" on it and Slytherin green bead next to it. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast. In the fridge there was bacon and sausage. Turning on the fire I began to cook. I was glad that the game was letting me be so far away from Draco. Maybe it knew I was hungry.

A door opened across the room. "That smells delicious 'mione. What can I help with?" Bella asked.

"Could you start with some eggs."

"Sure scrambled?" Bella asked as she began to crack the eggs into a bowl.

"I think that will be best."

"Morning, Granger. I will be back Bella then we can be stuck together all day." Rowland said.

Bella crossed her arms. "Where are you going brother dear?"

"I am going up to the house and getting the mail. Mum had a meeting this morning so Tobias will be alone. He should be here too." Rowland said.

"Okay don't be long. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Did I hear food?" came Theo who had just rolled out of bed coming out in his boxers, being a typical man not caring what he was wearing.

"Yes could you please set the table after you put on cloths?" I asked.

"Couldn't we get the house elves to do it? And Granger do you have a problem with me being in my boxers?" Theo whined.

Astoria tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she put plates and silverware in his hands. Then tapped her wand on his head causing pajama bottoms to appear. "That isn't an option. Hermione and Bella cooked the least we can do is set the table." Astoria turned back to the girls. "Sorry about him he is lazy."

They all burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Draco had walked out of his room still without a shirt. I turned back to the bacon pretending that my cheeks weren't turning red.

"Nothing just making fun of how lazy boys are." Bella joked

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the glasses from Astoria and took them to the table. Soon footsteps were heard running down the hallway. "GOOD MORNING!" the little 11 year-old yelled.

"Shhhh. Tobias, Nina and Blaise are still sleeping."

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly. "Hermione, I have two letters for you. A bloody bird ran into our unopened window."

I laughed knowing the letter was from the Burrow. "Thank you Tobias." I held out my hand to take them.

"Cool charm bracelet. Wait all the girls have one. You played truth or challenge again didn't you?" Tobias asked

We looked at each other. "How do you know what that game is young man?" Bella crossed her arms.

"Ooo, look at the food. I'll help take it to the table." And with that the little boy bobbed our of the room avoiding his sisters question.

Bella was frustrated "That little bugger. He's not getting off that easily."

"How about after breakfast. I would like to eat without all of us arguing." Astoria suggested.

Rowland appeared in front of the girls. "We have a problem. Wake Nina and Blaise." Rowland instructed his sister.

"What is wrong? I would prefer not to wake the sleeping if I can avoid it." Bella retorted still being upset from Tobias wasn't helping.

Rowland decided he would do it himself and strode over the Blaise's door. But before he could open it Bella was in front of him. "Tell me what is going on now!" She demanded.

Rowland growled "Fine you want to know. Everyone has been told they have to go back to Hogwarts if they are 17 to 21. That is what this letter says. But this one from mom explains why. They are pairing us off. Making us marry and have kids within the next two years we have to have started...A FAMILY! The worst is this was already passed without any of our knowledge and the contraception spells were rendered useless 4 weeks ago. I'm 99% sure Nina will be pregnant. If so she better hope Blaise is her true love or else they will be ripped apart by this. The bracelets that you are wearing aren't apart of the game. The ministry is marking the girls. The charms tell about the girl about her mate." I looked down at my wrist thinking about who the boy was. "Now can I wake her up?" He growled and Bella nodded.

Rowland burst open the door to find Nina fast asleep with a dramatic bump. Blaise's eyes shot open he signaled for them to be quiet and got up walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

Blaise sighed. "This wasn't the way we wanted to let you know." He couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Blaise it's not your fault. Four weeks ago the contraception spells stopped working. Well they were countered." I tried to explain.

"What?" Blaise was thoroughly confused.

"Let me wake my sister and we can all talk over breakfast." Rowland said.

We all headed to the table. I filled my plate knowing this was going to be a long discussion. "Good morning Nina." I said as she walked in. She was glowing but was worried and with good reason.

"Good morning, 'mione. Sleep well?"

"I slept fine, thank you." I smiled as she took the seat between myself and Blaise. He took her hand instinctively knowing that what was to come was going to upset her.

Rowland explained everything again and the room erupted. "Shut it. You lot meaning the boy have hardly anything to worry about. We are holding clues to our mates and to be honest that scares me more." Bella admitted

"Why is that because you have never held an actually boyfriend little miss book worm? You have nothing to lose." Malfoy spat.

"Malfoy be nice. Just because you wont be able to sleep around any more you shouldn't get your wand in a twist." I spat at him defending my cousin.

"I may not have much but looking at my charms the guy is in Gryffindor and his name begins with an "R" this could be his first or last name. Hermione, you and I will have to talk and maybe you could help me?" Bella asked me for help. I nodded in agreement.

"ha ha ha maybe you'll be stuck with Weaselbee." Malfoy laughed. Bella and I glared at him.

The room went silent with people just staring at each other. "Well lets think about it this way. I wont be the youngest in the family any more. And this is something that you don't have a choice so why don't we just enjoy the last 4 days having fun." Tobias joked. Surprisingly everyone in the family laughed.

"That is what you would get out of this whole craziness." Nina got up and pulled her brother into a hug. "Also he has a point there is nothing we can do. Let's just finish out the challenge first. Maybe play a bit of quidditch?" She asked hoping to distract the boys.

"I like that idea but no Nina, baby, you can't play." Blaise said kissing her forehead.

"I got it. I promise I wont play. Can I be referee from the ground?"

"If you two would get out of your own little world you would realize none of us agreed to play." Malfoy interjected rudely.

"You may not have but I am we need to practice Mr Captain." Theo made a good point. If they even want a chance to beat us they need to practice. I though about how much the Harry, Ron and Ginny had been practicing.

"Fine." He magically changed into his quidditch gear and summoned his broom. "Well what are you waiting for lets go." He ordered. I petty the girl who has to marry him he is was to I'm better than you idea. I hope whoever it is can knock him down a peg or two.

I went to my room and changed into a cut off t-shirt and jean washed shorts. I grabbed a muggle book I had been reading called _The Watcher_. It had just come out this year. I was hocked within the first few pages. There was a knock on my door. "'Mione, are you ready. I really don't want to be stuck on the ground all by myself." Nina whined.

"I'm coming." I opened the door and looked her up and down. Then I notice the ring on her finger. I grabbed her hand to look at it. "I'm hopping this is a promise ring. I don't think you both are ready for anything more."

"Hermione, I think we have something a lot harder on our plate." she replied looking down at her now huge belly. "I look like a balloon. Every time B whispers that I'm beautiful I feel like he is just pulling my leg. I use to be so fit and now I am fat. Oh no the hormones are kicking in please stop me."

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "Nina, you are glowing and don't get upset just go with the flow." I tried to calm my cousin down. "Let's go watch the others play. I'm sure they will be funny."

Sure enough when we got outside the boys were fighting over teams. "Shut it. I will pick them" Nina yelled.

"Oh no you wont because you will stack Blaise's team. Hermione you pick." Theo said.

"Umm I don't know much about quidditch but I will try. Umm ..."

"Well look who finally woke up?" Blaise joked.

"What. I had a great night with Granger." The crew laughed at Goyle

"No, you didn't you filth. You spent it in the closet." I spat.

Everything must have come flooding back to him. "You tricked me!"

I smirked. Wait I didn't just do a normal smirk I did a Malfoy one. Kill me now. "I must have some Slytherin in me then."

"I guess you do. So what are we doing?"

"What do you think idiot? Hermione please get back to making the teams."

"Sure...Umm... Rowland(Chaser), Astoria(Chaser), Theo(Keeper), Draco(Seeker) and Tobias(Seeker), Blaise(Chaser), Goyle(Keeper), Bella(Chaser)." They seemed fairly content with my choices. They began the game. I watched as they flew around the pitch. I couldn't help but watch Draco fly effortlessly around looking for the snitch. Shoot did I just call Malfoy by his first name. I'm going crazy. I shook my head.

"You know if I didn't know any better. I would think you fancied Draco." Nina commented with a smirk. "I saw you smirk at Goyle. We are rubbing off on you."

"I think you are. Oh shoot I forgot I got letters." I scrambled and pulled out the two letters.

 _Hermione,_

 _I hope your summer is going well. I wish you could come over for a bit. I miss having girl talk. I'm going to apologize for my brothers idiocy. I do want to know your side of the story. Write soon. I hope you are safe._

 _Ginny_

I laughed and wrote a quick responce. "Do you think Rowland would let me go to the Burrow for a day?"

"Not alone. I would go with you but I think Blaise would throw a fit. Maybe Bella would." Nina suggested.

I decided I would tell her I could come over tomorrow and I would ask Bella to come with me. Opening the second letter I recognized it from George.

 _HERMIONE!_

 _I heard you were with Malfoy. I'm sending you some of my favorite tricks for your enjoyment. Oh and I will be returning to Hogwarts! I'm excited to play tricks again but I need a partner in crime. Since you are turning over a new leaf maybe you would like to help. Well we I'm sure will talk soon._

 _Always_

 _George_

I couldn't help but laugh as I took a look at what he sent me. Simple but funny tricks. I mean if Goyle doesn't back off the boil one will come in handy.

"Your friends do sure care." Nina was referring to the pranks.

"George has a good since of humor."

"I bet I would like to meet him some time. I could use a good joke."

"He is coming back to Hogwarts. I can introduce you. Though I have to warn you he will probably make a comment about the baby and you being a Slytherin." I warned her.

"I'm sure it will be one I have already heard. Remember I was friends with Parkinson."

"How could I forget." I remembered all the times they picked on me.

"I am truly sorry cousin." Nina had a look of regret.

"I accept and I'm sure we can send a payback or two her way before the end of the school year." I pulled Nina to me. "Now let's just have fun."

And that is what they did. When the day was done they group chose to stay in the hideout for another night. They all ended up sleeping in the common room.


	9. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rolled over on the mattress Blaise conjured on the floor for us. I looked around to see almost everyone was partnered up. Except for my siblings they each some how each ended up on the couches. I couldn't help but smile when I looked over at my cousin. "They are cute together aren't they?" I heard Blaise whisper in my ear.

"If we are both looking at Hermione and Draco then yes." Blaise laughed quietly. I could feel his chest move behind me. "I do wonder what they will do when they realize how they fell asleep together."

"You know we should take photos of them for blackmail." Blaise whispered to me as he got up and took photos of the couples.

There was a hoot from the hall. "Sounds like mail is here for someone." I heard Bella say as she stretched on the couch closest to me. "Aww look at them." She was looking at the sleeping pairs as well. I could tell she mumbled something to herself but I couldn't make out what she said. I decided I would ask her later seeing as the owl that flew in just landed on Draco's head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came very early with an owl hooting almost in my ear. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Malfoy. I didn't know what to feel I was mad that he had his arms wrapped around me but then again I could't help but laugh at the sight of the Weasley Owl sitting on his head nibbling his ear.

In Malfoy's sleep he began to moan and mumble. "Oh yeah baby right there. You are kinky, Hermione."

And with that being said out loud I was done I grabbed the note from the Owl then proceeded to his Malfoy in the head with the parchment.

"OW!" He whined loudly rubbing where I hit his head. "What was that for?"

"Malfoy you have until the count of three to get your hands off of me. One...Two...Th-" It took a moment for Malfoy to realize what I was talking about and he jumped sky high when he realized he was holding me.

Malfoy couldn't form words so he just stomped into his bedroom. "He's such a baby." Theo said. "Why would you be upset waking up with a beautiful girl in your arms." The group laughed.

"What is the letter about, Hermione?" Bella asked me.

"Oh, it's just the Weasley's confirming that I can come over today." I said calmly.

"You told your friends what?!" Rowland was fuming. "No, you will not." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the hole to their house. We ended in the the front room. "Mother, tell her she can not go to her friends."

"Yes, I will. If I have to pretend that everything is okay then I should be able to go to my friends house." I argued.

"No, you are forbidden to." Rowland yelled.

"You aren't going to stop me." I walked to the fireplace.

"STOP" My aunts voice boomed.

"I want to go and I am going." I spun back to the fireplace

"I know but you will not go alone." My aunt demanded loudly. "Nina and Bella will go with you."

"Thank you but I don't think Blaise will let Nina out of his sight."

"Leave Blaise to me. I need to talk to him anyway."

"Don't be to hard on him."

"I wont but I need to see something. Don't worry." My aunt "Now, go get the girls and head out. I believe your friends are waiting."

"Thank you!" I ran back to the common room to find Nina curled up with Blaise on the coach and Bella reading a book. "Sorry to interrupt but I am stealing Nina, Blaise. Nina, Bella, get dressed and meet me back here in 10 minutes." Blaise went to argue when he heard his name being called from the garden.

"Coming" He yelled. Before leaving he put his hand on my shoulder and said "Keep her safe."

"Of course."

"Hermione, come her I'm going to pick out your outfit. Nina called coming out of her room and into mine. She was wearing a knee length blue dress. She looked great for being pregnant. "Hermione!" she called again.

"I'm coming." Nina had laid out a cute outfit on my bed. "Thank you." She left the room for me to get changed. Once I was done I stepped out to see they were both waiting on me. "I'll go first then you can follow."

I Stepped into the fireplace and said "The Burrow" Before I knew it I was at my home away from home. "Hermione, dear. You look great." Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a big hug. "What is this I hear about you being related to the Harlows."

"Yes, my mother was Priscilla's half sister."

"How wonderful. They are a great family!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Serabella and this is my twin Seraphina." Bella introduced themselves as they came through the fireplace.

"Lovely to meet you both." Mrs. Weasley pulled them both into a hug. "Ginny is upstairs and George is here, Hermione. I'm sure he would love to see you."

Pop. "Did I just hear my name?" George had appeared next to me.

"George!" I gave him a big hug. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Who are your beautiful friends?" He asked bowing and kissing Bella and Nina each on the hand.

"They are far from beautiful, George. One is a rude Ravenclaw and the other is a slutty Slytherin."

"Ronald! You have no right."

"Oh yes I do. Prego's over there tormented you throughout Hogwarts and the other is a seductress." Ron rudely commented.

I didn't have time to retort when Bella snapped. "You insufferable git! You have no right to call my sister a slut. She has only ever slept with one person. Which if I remember correctly you have no room to talk. You can say whatever you want about me because I know what happened that night and so do you." Bella was standing tall with her arms crossed and Ron was speechless. "That's what I thought no comment. Go back under whatever rock you came out from under." With that he turned and left.

George was clapping and laughing. "I give you props, Bella is it? I have never seen anyone shut my brother up so fast. I'm sure there is a long story but I wont press."

"Thank you and yes I am Bella or Bells if you like." Bella smiled sweetly.

Their eyes stayed connected a little longer then Nina wanted so she intervened "I'm Nina."

With that George snapped out of his trance. "Nice to meet you. So you two are twins?"

"Yes" They answered together.

"But you aren't in the same house. I'm sure that is hard." George began a long conversations with the girls.

"Hey guys keep talking I'm going to talk to Ginny upstairs I'll be back down soon." I told them as I ascended the stairs.

Reaching Ginny's room I knocked on her door. "Come in." I opened the door to be tackled by my best friend. "Hermione. I was so worried that you had changed your mind about coming."

"I would never. You said you had storied for me?" I questioned

Ginny looked like she would burst out of her skin at an moment. "Yeah. You would not believe what the ministry is making us do."

I laughed. "Try me."

Ginny told her about the Marriage Law but I noticed she didn't know about the other part of the law. "Ginny, I know this is going to sound weird but when was the last time you and Harry you know?"

"We haven't since the day after the war. We decided to wait until after our wedding to again."

"Good hold to that."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because the contraception spells are no longer good. That's how Nina got pregnant." I explained.

"They can't do that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sadly they can. Who is the letter on your bracelet?"

"'H' I hope it means Harry. What about you?"

"'D' and its green."

"So a Slytherin with the initial 'D'. What if it is Draco?"

"Gosh I hope not. It was horrible spending the night with him and then we all crashed in the common room last night and he ended up pulling me to him." Oh shit I shouldn't have said that.

"OMG, Hermione! Story tell me!" Ginny begged.

"It was a challenge from a game all we did was sleep in the same bed. Then next day we were back at each others throats. I have no idea about last night." I explained.

"Oh that's boring. Now you said Nina is pregnant. Well it was bound to happen she was a slut."

"Actually, she wasn't it was all Parkinson's rumors. Her first time was with Blaise and it was only a few weeks ago. You would like her and Astoria. You already know Bella from classes." I explained.

"I would like to get to know them. I can't believe you aren't a muggle born. I'm so excited to find out more about your family."

"Me too, no one has really told me anything."

"When in doubt go to the library." Ginny giggled. "You're the best at that."

"I know." I looked at the time it was almost 6 pm. "I'm sorry but I have to leave. Meet at our compartment on the train. I will have to go to the Heads Meeting and we have a prefects meeting that you will be at right?"

"Of course."

We walked downstairs to find Nina and George talking away. "Nina are you ready to go. I'm sure Blaise is throwing a fit right now."

"Yeah, but we need to find Bella she said she was going for a walk but never came back." Nina pointed out.

"She is in the garden." Harry said coming in from outside. "Her and Ron are arguing."

"What is their problem with each other? I didn't even know they knew each other." I asked hoping someone would have an answer.

"All I know is she kept mentioning 6th year. I guess something happened then. All I remember is Lavender and Ron were snogging all the time." Harry said.

"Well, Harry I will leave it to you to talk to Ron seeing that him and I are not currently on speaking terms."

"Hermione, I'm not going to be your owl."

"No, Harry, I'm not asking for that. I'm asking for you to just keep an eye on him maybe find out about the past." I gave him my please for me look.

"Fine, Hermione, I will try."

"Thank you." I hugged him and went to the door "Bella time to go home. Good Bye Ronald." I yelled to the arguing duo. It looks like they are an old married couple.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to Harlow Manor. I was right Blaise was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He truly loved Nina. I hope they stay together. He pulled her close when she came through and whispered something in her ear that made her squeal. "What is it?" I asked

"Mum, took Blaise to the ministry and had him mated and the result was me!" Nina kissed Blaise again. "I love you!"

"And I love you."

Thank you to everyone who has left comments, read, favorited and/or followed my story. I hope you all keep reading. Have a great day!


	10. Chapter 9

The last days of summer went by fast. It was now the day to go back to Hogwarts! I was informed in a letter yesterday that Head Boy and Head Girl had to be at the station an hour before for meetings.

"You're not going to the station alone." My aunt informed me as I was about to leave. "I have gotten permission for everyone to go."

"Now, is this because you want me safe or the house to yourself?" I asked

"Both." She laughed. "Now everyone in the car."

On the travel to the station couldn't help but smile remembering the first time I went on to platform 9 3/4. Once on the platform I noticed Headmistress McGonagall talking to who I assumed to be the Head Boy. I couldn't see him because the pillar was blocking him. "Ah Miss Granger right on time. Let's get started. Oh, everyone else may head to the train and pick a compartment in the back. Tobias you will be upfront when the other students arrive."

"Looks like you brought the whole entourage." A deep male voice joked.

"Well, Malfoy, I had no choice but it's nice to have a big family."

"You're family is most certainly something."

"You can't talk. They were your friends first." I smirked at him knowing that I had him there. Then I lightly pushed past him to catch up with Headmistress McGonagall. I heard him mumble something to himself.

"Please have a seat." Headmistress McGonagall directed to the seats across from her. I sat and Malfoy sat to the left of me. "Let's begin. You already know the basics of points and detentions that you are allowed to do. You do need to live with each other now there some changes to the living arrangements and other aspects of school this year. As you know there are two more years added here at Hogwarts. 8th and 9th years will be attending different classes to guide them towards their career. Also 10th years will be back once every month for their check in after having marriage classes once a week for the first three months. However today EVERYONE under the age of 22 will be back at the school, for reasons I cannot discuss."

"I'm sorry professor but we already know." I decided to tell her.

"Well then I'll just explain. Everyone from 17 to 21 are coming back to be paired up. You will be paired very easily just drinking a simple potion and then a drop of blood on to a charmed paper. The bracelets on your wrist will give you hints to who you are paired with. They will not come off they have been charmed to your body. I know that sounds weird but it will be the first to know if you are with child." Malfoy and I looked at each other we hadn't know that information. I could see him glance at my wrist. "You two will be the first to go. Next the living arrangements you will be living with the other Prefects and their partners. There is a new wing created with three levels 7th year, 8th year and 9th year. Since you are to be available to the younger students you will be in a tower near the houses. Professor Snape is your portrait. As for the train the front of the train is for 1-6 years and the back are for the 7th through 10th. Go have your meeting and then direct the students to the correct places." Headmistress McGonagall.

I nodded in understanding and followed Malfoy out of the compartment. "I guess we should make the agreement to be civil in front of others and any disagreements we will deal with it in private." I held out my had to what I hoped would be an agreement.

"Fine by me." He mumbled walking past me to the prefect meeting room.

I walked into the cabin for the meeting and stood in the front next to Malfoy. I passed down the papers I had created for this meeting. Outlining the meeting and patrol duties. "Everyone please take a seat." I waited until all quieted down. There were many different students among the group. I smiled at Ginny then began. "Let me introduce myself I am Hermione Granger, Head Girl. My Head Prefect is Ginny Weasley." I noticed Ginny beaming with excitement. Nodding to Malfoy who continued.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Head Boy and my Head Prefect is Blaise Zabini." He gestured to his friend next to him.

Ron shouted "Why are the Death Eaters given power?"

"Ronald, Headmistress made this choice and you will respect it or I will be forced to strip you of your powers." I glared at him. Ron grunted.

Continuing the meeting "As you can tell we are working towards house unity therefor you have been paired up with someone from another house on the papers that have now just appeared in front of you are your parings and the dates you patrol. No you cannot change anything unless you drop your title." Malfoy said straight forwardly.

"Now, onto what you don't know. This year they are starting 8th through 10th years here at Hogwarts. They are considered a different school and will not cross our paths very often but in the halls. Once you hit your 7th year all will be explained." I was cut off by Malfoy.

"Therefor DO NOT ASK!" Malfoy growled at the prefects that looked like they were going to asked questions.

"As I was saying, we will meet every other week in the prefect common room that is next to the prefect bathroom. You may take points but you cannot give detentions. Your expectations are high and if you cannot perform to the ideals of a prefect you will be replaced. You will receive updates before everyone else so please respect what you know and do not spread rumors. You will all be helping the students to the carriages and Malfoy, our deputies and I will be taking the 1st years to the boats. You are to each patrol the train according to the schedule in front of you. I believe that is it. Do you have anything to add, Malfoy?"

"Yes if you take advantage of your position, you will be replaced. Welcome back. Oh and 7th year prefects please stay." Malfoy said. I was surprised at how blunt he was but I did appreciate it. I must have zoned out because Malfoy called me back to attention by elbowing me in the ribs. "Are you listening? We need to tell them."

"Yes" I looked around the room at our classmates. Everyone had scooted up as the table shrunk for all of us to discuss everything. The room was (from my left to right) me, Ginny, Ron, Parvati, Hannah, Rolf, Detrick, Theodore, Bella, Nina, Blaise and Malfoy.

"What is going on?" Parvati asked impatiently.

I took a deep breath. "We aren't supposed to tell you but you will know by the end of tonight so we are going to tell you." I looked to Malfoy.

"There is a new law...it's called the Marriage Law." Malfoy bluntly told them and all hell broke loose. I heard him mumble. "I'm glad I put a silencing charm on this room." I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Alright, shut it. What questions do we have? Because I feel like we will be the ones that will be questioned and told to put out the fires that this will cause. I don't know about you but I would rather know then get yelled at by our classmates." Hannah silenced the group. I had never heard her speak out like that but I was glad to have someone wanting to know more and not just blaming us. "Hermione how is our partner decided? Also do these bracelets mean something?" She held up her wrist showing off the bracelet.

I took a deep breath and then went to explain but Blaise interrupted. "You will be paired very easily just drinking a simple potion and then a drop of blood on to a charmed paper."

"How do you know, baby daddy?" Ron spat.

"I know because while Nina was at your house I went to the Ministry and did what the girls will do." Blaise took Nina's hand and squeezed it.

"So you are a girl." Ron mocked.

"No, you arse he did it so I wouldn't be stressed which is bad for the baby." Nina spat at Ron. If looks could kill Ron would be dead by now from all the looks he has gotten from my family.

"I'm glad your teenage pregnancy has brought you so much luck." Ron decided to keep pushing their buttons.

"RONALD, SHUT IT." Bella snapped and glared at him. Surprisingly he did shut up. "Thank you." Bella mumbled.

I decided to just leave it but I would be asking her about it later. I proceeded answer the second question. "I have found out the bracelet is telling your future. It's your initial and your partners, the two colors are your houses and the random beads describe you. Now I'm going to assume looking at my cousins when you are pregnant you will have a charm with the child's birthstone. They will not come off they have been charmed to your body." Hannah nodded in understanding.

"What if we don't want to do this?" Asked Detrick.

"You will lose your magic and be cast from the Wizarding World." Malfoy informed them.

"We will all be living together in the Heads Dorm. So after the matching or whatever you want to call it. Wait for Malfoy and me. We will lead you and your match to our living quarters." I explained.

"What are the details of this Law?" Rolf asked.

"The basics from what I have gathered are engaged by the end of this school year(1999). Married within two years(by the end of 2001). You and your match must conceive with in the next year(by the end of 2002)." Blaise explained

"That seems fast." complained Detrick. Most of the room seemed to agree.

"They originally wanted it to be all within the next year." Ginny informed the group.

"I'm glad that it isn't that fast." Rolf said almost as though a weight had been taken off of his shoulders.

"Why are they doing this?" Parvati asked.

"Because they are self-centered and they don't care about letting us live our lives." Grumbled Ron

"No it's because there were too many deaths." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah but why ruin our lives. We have already been through so much." Parvati pushed.

"Because we can have more kids then most and they want as many kids as they can get. Therefor the short time line. Think about it most of the population of Hogwarts will truly be pregnant by the end of our time here honestly probably even before that. If you make it that long I will have to give someone props." Nina joked. Though, no one laughed because it would probably be true. Silence took over the compartment as everyone was in their own thoughts.

"Well there is not much else to tell. Remember if I find out any of you tell about this to anyone I will make sure you regret it." Malfoy threatened. With that Parvati, Hannah, Rolf and Detrick left.

"That could have been worse." Theo put his feet up on the table, making himself comfortable.

"Worse? I might be matched with a Slytherin." Ron complained. "Or worse, with you." He sneered at Bella.

"Shove off, Weasley. You would be honored to be matched with my sister." Nina defended Bella.

"Nina he's not worth the words. Just leave, Ronald." Bella tried to sound strong but she couldn't look him in the face. With a grunt Ron left.

The group hung out for a while in the compartment that had changed to fit the mood, comfy sofas and a blanket for Nina who had fallen asleep on Blaise. Though she was only a week pregnant the curse took its toll on her mind and body. I felt bad for my cousin. Theo and Draco were playing exploding snaps. While Ginny, Bella and I sat talking about school and the boys we might be paired with.

"So who do you think you will be paired with?" Ginny asked.

"Well I have a green bead and one with a D. I figure they are Slytherin and their name starts with a 'D'." I said.

"Well the names starting with 'D' in Slytherin are slim pickings. Who do you think you are paired with Ginny?" Bella asked.

"I think its Harry there is only a few people in Gryffindor that start with an 'H' but only one is of age." Ginny said.

"I hope it is you and harry deserve to be happy." Bella said

"What about you, Bella?" Ginny asked.

"Well they are Gryffindor and start with a 'R'. Please tell me your brother isn't the only 'R'?"

"Well there is Raymond he was in George and Fred's grade. He was a bit odd though." Ginny said. Bella groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Bella everything will be okay. We will be there for you." I tried to reassure her.

The train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Everything was going according to plan. I couldn't help but smile. I had found out earlier that we (Ginny, Blaise, Draco and I) will get to see Hogwarts from the boats one last time. I got into a boat with Ginny and Malfoy and Blaise got into the other. "It's beautiful." I said to Ginny.

"Always has been always will be." Ginny responded. Once everyone was docked and lead to the entrance hall Malfoy and I gave the sorting speech. We were directed to lead them into the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The feast was ending each house had gained between 15 to 20 students. I was very excited for my cousin Tobias to join Gryffindor. He was already making friends with a girl named Calivina Daviau. 5th and 6th years lead the new students back to the dorms. As the doors shut behind them Minister of Magic appeared in front of the remaining students.

"Welcome back. If you are here you are between the ages of 17 and 21. A new law is in place that affects everyone between the ages of 17 and 45. I will just get to the point tonight you will be matched with your partner. You are your partner will have to marry and have kids. The details are all in the packets in front of you." the room erupted in protest "Shut it! If you do not wish to comply with the law you may step forward and hand me your wand. I'm sure the muggle world would love new people. Now if you are done I will continue." the hall went quiet. "That's what I thought. If you are paired with someone younger than you, that pair will go by the younger ones schedule. I want ALL the boys at the Slytherin table and all the girls at the Gryffindor once you are paired sit at either the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw tables. Girls you will come up and prick your finger and drop it onto this parchment. It is about to see through all of your hormones by the potion you all ingested at dinner." The students moved to where they were told. I helped Nina into the seat next to me. She did have to go through the sorting but she was much more comfortable sitting with the girls until more were sorted.

She leaned in and whispered. "So, who do you thing the Slytherin D is?" She was referring to my bracelet.

"I don't know, to be honest. What about Bella's Gryffindor R? I have a bad feeling about it."

"Me too. Well here we go." Nina faced the front.

"We will start out the night by matching our Heads first. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please come forward." We met at the front of the Hall. The Minister directed me to the paper and knife first. I picked up the knife and cut a slit in my hand and let it drop to the paper. With a baited breath I watched as my blood spelled out. Draco Malfoy. I drew in a breath. "Well it looks like two birds with one stone. Hermione Granger is paired with Draco Malfoy. Please take a seat."

I decided to make the best of it. "You're drooling Malfoy." I walked past him and sat at the Ravenclaw table he followed me and sat a bit away from me. I wonder what he is thinking about. I watched the rest I could tell it was going to be a long night.

"Seeing as they both are now paired I will start. Abbott, Hannah" Kingsley called out. When the name was spelled out he yelled "Neville Longbottom" I'm glad that Neville will be living with us I thought. Then came over and sat across from us. What seemed like hours past until they finally got to my cousins. "Harlow, Rowland" Was called for Katie Bell. I like Katie. She would be a good person for Rowland. Maybe she can snap him out of his crabby mood.

"Harlow, Serabella" She was smiling as she walked up. It was almost as soon as the blood touched the paper it spelled out the name and Kingsley yelled "Weasley, Ronald" My heart sank I feel horrible. Bella came and sat beside me. She kept her head high and face emotionless. Ron on the other hand his face was red and he was furious. The anger was radiating off of him. Seraphina was of course with Blaise. They sat across from Bella. More people got paired it was now almost 11pm.

Finally it was Ginny's turn which could only mean that this is almost over we have been here for 4 hours now. She would either be paired with Harry or McLaggen. I was praying that it was Harry. Which I should have never doubted but of course I did. Thank goodness it was Harry.

"Now that the pairing is complete and it is late. I will bid you all a due. Follow the directions to your new living arrangements. Oh and no classes tomorrow. Take the day to complete the packet in front of you and to get to know your new living mates." Kingsley dismissed us.

"Everyone ready?" I asked getting up from the table. No one really responded. I believe everyone was in their own head until Luna spoke up.

"Hermione, are we all living together. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be with friends but everyone else only has 4 per quad we have 8?"

"I was told it was so that if there was a problem others wouldn't have to go far to find each other."

"Oh okay." In a whisper she commented. "Some of the others don't seem too happy with their parings, particularly, Bella and Ron. Which I don't blame her he was a git to her."

I paused "Luna you know why she is upset? I've been trying to figure it out all day."

"I do but I'm sorry it is not my place to tell." Luna apologized.

"No I completely understand I'm sure I will find out at some point." I said thinking about how knowing Ron he will flip and I think it will cause Bella to spill it all or almost kill him. I'll just have to wait and see. Now, to my problem. I'm stuck marrying FUCKING DRACO MALFOY! How am I going to be able to handle this? I'm sure he's thinking and cursing me and my blood. Is it sad that at least this won't be the first time him and I will spend the nights in the same bed. Maybe we will luck out and the beds will be separate. I'm afraid that he will be a git to me just like all throughout school. I know my family is vowing for him but I don't know if we can move on from the past. No matter what he did the past few days in front of my family when it was just him and I it hasn't been the best.

"I think you and Draco are going to work out." Luna, somehow new what I was thinking.

"Thanks Luna but I don't know about that." Luna was about to reply when we reached the portrait of Snape. "Alright here we are."

"Good evening Students. I hope all is well. Ah Draco congratulations. I'm so proud."

"Good evening, Godfather. Thank you." Malfoy spoke. "The password is Semper."

"Oh that means always!" Luna happily pointed out.

Harry and I exchanged knowing looks. After the war Harry had confided in me about what he had seen in the pensieve. I turned to Headmaster Snape and smiled at him hoping to get on his good side. He surprisingly smiled back "Miss Granger congratulations."

"Thank you, Headmaster." I answered and he bowed while the door opened. I could have sworn I saw him wink at us. I decided to shake it off.

My jaw dropped the room was beautiful it was comfy and open. "Look the rooms are labeled!" Pavarti exclaimed, pointing to the doors at the back. "So Malfoy's, Potter's and Zabini's are down here. I'm going up and finding my room and sleeping so good night." quickly she retired up the stairs, those who weren't downstairs followed her up.

"Well my lady may I have the honor of carrying you across the threshold of our first abode." Blaise said to Nina while he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled. I was so happy for them and in a way a little jealous.

"Blaise, I don't want you to hurt your back by picking me up." Nina leaned back into his arms.

"Well to bad I want to and a feather weight charm does wonders." He said and quickly picked her up and carried her to their room, kissing her the whole way. I couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"Blaise is such a romantic fool." Malfoy scuffed.

"I think you are just jealous that he is better at wooing a girl than you." I commented and chose to poke at Malfoy a bit. I'm going to make the best of the situation. So I sashayed to our room. "Coming, green monster?"

"I am not green nor am I a monster, Granger."

I rolled my eyes and explained. "It's a figure of speech like green with envy and envy can be a monster to deal with. Therefor you are a green monster." I was now leaning in the doorway with my arms crossed, trying to look cute just to piss him off more.

"Whatever, Granger just move over." He pushed passed me and ruffled through his stuff.

I waved my wand and put my things away and quickly walked to the bathroom making sure to beat Malfoy and to take my time. This year may turn out to be fun after all. I thought to myself but I didn't know what was in store for our little group of friends.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up to shouts coming from the common room. I groaned and stretched. I had almost forgotten I know share a room with Malfoy. Blah. I finally got a good look at our bed room. The bed was king size (thank goodness), there was a walk-in closet and a huge bathroom with a tub for two and a shower with multiple shower heads. However there was no desk to do work but there were shelves for all of my books. The last thing I noticed were two picture frames that were each labeled 'Memoria eius' Latin for his/her memory. The frames were elaborate wood carved what I assumed was mine had the Gryffindor crest and his had the Slytherin crest and what I assumed was the Malfoy crest(which was also on the comforter).

It was as though the picture frame called to me. 'Show me your memories.' I hadn't noticed that I had walked over to it and was about to touch it. I gasped when I did. It was as though it was going through all of my thoughts and memories looking for something. Almost like a person was using occlumency on me.

After what seemed like forever I was able to let go. Looking to the picture frame, I saw all of my memories appear. They were all centered on a certain annoying obnoxious boy...Malfoy. I didn't want to think about my past memories. I quickly changed into comfy pants and a jumper. Grabbing the packet from my nightstand I walked out the door shutting it quietly to not wake up grumpy.

"Good morning Hermione." Nina greeted her.

"Good morning, Nina. Who was yelling earlier?" I asked her.

"Oh, I found Bella sleeping in the study upstairs because weasel locked her out of their room last night. Needless to say I flipped out on him." Nina informed me. "Come on Bella, Astoria, Ginny and I are upstairs working on our packets if you would like to grab breakfast and join us."

"Yes, please. I will have to have a talk with Ronald later."

"I think Ginny and I took care of it." Nina said confidently.

"Alright but next time include me please." I asked while grabbing an apple and following Nina up the stairs.

"Of course, dear cousin. Now how was sleeping with Draco." She wiggled her eyes suggestively.

I sarcastically laughed "He stayed on his side and I stayed on mine. Did you see the picture frames in our rooms?"

"Yes I did last night. Blaise and I both put our memories in them. I found out he had liked me for a long time. It was amazing how it lets you see what the other sees and even emotions the colors on the frame change to reflect it." Nina droned on about how amazing it was mean while all I could think about is how Malfoy now was able to look at my memories and my emotions. Shit I was in for being tormented.

We reached the library. "Hermione, what is your opinion of this question." I had barely sat down and Ginny was already asking me questions. I laughed to myself.

"Gin, read me the question."

"If you were marooned on an island, what are the five things you would take with you?(No Wands) This is a weird question."

I really laughed "It is just a fun question and to show what is important to you. For me I would choose my favorite book: The tales of Grimm, my journal, flint, machete, and my journal."

"Oh okay. Some of these questions are so simple that I don't know why they are on here." Ginny said.

"It's so that people who don't know each other to try and find something in common." Astoria explained.

Bella read one of the questions. "This one is funny...What PDA is acceptable?" We all laughed. "Lets go around I want to hear everyone's answer. What do you think is acceptable? I feel holding hands and a kiss on the cheek is all that should be seen in public."

"I'm okay with a small make out session." Astoria winked.

"I have to agree with Astoria sister. A small make out session isn't too bad, just not in front of teachers." Nina agreed.

"I think it would all depend on the situation." Luna chimed in having just walked in the door.

"I can agree with that." Ginny added "I think if I wanted to piss off my brother I would defiantly push the limit." They all laughed.

"Our brother would kill us if we crossed a line." Nina and Bella said together.

I kept my mouth shut not knowing what I would feel comfortable with I had never been in a true relationship that it would have mattered. "What about you Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. It would all be new to me."

"I'm sorry my brother was such a git when you dated." Ginny apologized.

"It's not your fault." I tried to reason with Ginny.

"I know, but I still feel bad. I really feel bad for you Bella, my brother has been nothing but an ars to you since he met you." Ginny commented

Bella looked down. "As you could tell a week ago wasn't the first time we met. And he can be kind too Ginny. I just think he doesn't want to let me in again...though it should be the other way around." she all but mumbled the last part.

"Can you tell us how you met?" Astoria asked.

Bella dropped her head and said. "I would like to not talk about it." The girls didn't push figuring that she would tell them eventually.

We spent the morning answering the 100 question packet. Thankfully most were choose either A or B. Making it go faster. All you could hear was the scratching of quills on parchment. Every once in a while one of the boys would come in. First was Harry and Blaise who came in and Harry kissed Ginny and Blaise kissed Nina. Harry told them that they were going with Ron and some of the other boys out to the quidditch patch. Neville appeared looking for a book on plants.

Pop a little house elf appeared "Mistresses would you like Beannie to make you lunch?"

"Yes please Beannie." Astoria replied. Pop out went the house elf. "Now ladies I think we should spend the afternoon having girl time since we finished all of our packets and the boys are out. Maybe closer to tonight we can play truth or dare with the boys."

The girls agreed. I picked up my stuff and went back to my room. I was relieved to see that Malfoy wasn't there. Putting my work on my nightstand and turned to leave. I noticed that his picture frame was still empty. I shouldn't be surprised. With a sigh I left and joined the girls at the dining table. Beannie had done a wonderful job of making lunch.

"Do you think we will have any dances this year?" asked Astoria

"I hope so. It would be so much fun especially if it is 7th through 10th only. " Luna agreed

I smiled and offered "I'll talk to Headmistress and see what I can do. I'm thinking a Masquerade Ball during Halloween and a Yule Ball before Christmas."

"That would be perfect!" Nina and Bella squealed together.

"What would be more perfect than you baby?" Blaise flirted as he came into the room. He wrapped his arms around Nina and kissed her head.

Nina seemed to immediately relax into his arms and answered. "Hey love, we were talking about seeing if we could have two balls this year."

"I hate balls." Theo complained.

"But you would do it for me wouldn't you." Astoria batted her eyes at him.

Theo gave in and said. "Anything for you" This made Astoria smile.

"How was quidditch?" Luna asked.

"It was good. I was amazed at how well Rolf kept up. Rolf why don't you tryout for your house team?" Harry asked

Rolf shrugged "I just never had time."

"Well, I plan on going back out to play after lunch who is with me." Malfoy insisted.

"Mate, I want to take a break and maybe snuggle with my lady." Blaise whined and pulled Nina closer.

"You're such a wimp." Malfoy teased his friend. Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I can't believe I am agreeing with you ferret but I'm coming back out with you." Ron agreed.

"Why don't we play Boys vs Girls?" Ginny proposed.

"I like the sound of that. We can show that girls are better than boys." Ginny said confidently.

"I want to play." Nina whined as she looked down and rubbed her baby belly.

"I know you do but it's not safe for you and the baby." Blaise tried to console his love.

"I know. Just so you know I will be cheering for the girls." She said challenging to him.

They obviously began to flirt and he kissed her to shut her up. I heard her whisper "I still win." with a smirk on her face. "Why don't we just stay here and let them play?" He nodded and led her away.

Looking back to the group I didn't notice they were all staring at me. "What?"

"Hermione you need to play for this to work, please?" Ginny begged.

I hate flying but I know I need to get over this fear. I pulled all of my Gryffindor bravery and agreed. "Yes. Just bear with me."

The girls cheered and pulled me down to the patch. Here goes nothing. "You are going to be the seeker." Ginny told me.

"Don't you think I would be better at something else?" I asked.

"Nope, but before we go out you need to change into this. We may not have as much practice with this but we can use things to our advantage." Ginny winked and handed me very skimpy cloths.

"OH HELL NO! I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!" I scolded her. As I held up a muggle sports bra and short booty shorts.

"Oh yes you will and you will distract Malfoy." Ginny told me. I huffed and did as I was told mumbling the whole way.

Astoria walked over to me and adjusted my shirt showing off more of my body then I ever have. "Hermione you have a lot of assets use them. Trust me boys will do what you want when you work what you have." She winked at me and tossed me a firebolt. We marched out onto the pitch to see the boys already in the air. I mounted the broom and kicked off.

The teams are:

Hermione - Seeker

Ginny, Astoria, and Bella - Chasers

Luna - Keeper

Draco - Seeker

Harry, Rolf, Theodore - Chaser

Ron - Keeper


	12. Chapter 11

The boys went ahead to the pitch. "I think this will be easy. Hermione won't last." Ron was bragging to the boys.

"She might not fly well but the others are good and will be good at scoring." Theo pointed out.

"They won't get by me." The cockiness was rolling off of Ron.

"You know being over confident will hinder you." Bella said walking past them.

"No it...Hey that's no fair." Yelled Ron after noticing the girls outfits.

Bella turned back looking innocent and asked. "What are you talking about Ronald?"

"Your outfits is what I'm talking about. They aren't quidditch regulations." He protested.

"But it's not an official game so we can wear whatever we want." Astoria explained as she kissed Theo on the cheek.

"Huddle up boys let's have a talk." Malfoy called.

I knew they were going to strategies on how to get us back but I didn't really care. I was too worried about the fact that I was 100s of feet in the air on a piece of wood. "Hermione, all you have to do is find the snitch and catch it." Ginny explained to me like I was a child.

"Gin, I may not play quidditch but I do know what to do." I growled at her.

"Calm down. Here take these. They are regulation and will play music to help you focus. Remember just like we practiced nice and slow to rise and make sure you search." Bella said handing me the ear buds we charmed this summer to work with magic. I took them and put them in.

"We are ready when you are girls." Harry hollered.

Ginny, Bella and I turned back around to find the boys had taken off their shirts and a few even went as far as their boxers. I was for sure deep red by the time my eyes met Malfoy's. He, unlike Harry and Ron, he had a chisel and tone eight pack abs. Oh hell this was going to be a long game. Ginny leaned over and whispered. "I'm sorry Hermione I know he is your future husband but man I can't take my eyes off of his body."

I swallow say anything but. "I know what you mean."

Unknown to me Malfoy came up to me and leaned into my ear and whispered "Like what you see Granger?"

I had to have a comeback I thought as quick as I could then it came to me. "Nah I've seen better. I mean I was with Viktor." I winked and flew to the goal post with Luna. My heart was beating.

"He is watching you." Luna said to her.

"Well he will be watching me all game from behind because we will win." What was I saying? Where did this confidence come from? I have never played this game before. I mean Ginny and George had been teaching me how to fly just so I would be safe when being on the run. But I have no confidence. I began to doubt myself.

"Keep that confidence, Hermione." Bella yelled.

I mumbled to myself "I'll try."

The game had begun. Bella had the quaffle and spread towards Ron and without hesitation scored. "Wooo" the girls cheered. I had let go of my broom not thinking then screamed and grabbed my broom again...tightly.

"Don't get too confident, Granger." Malfoy said as he flew by with no hands.

"And why is that?" I sent back.

"Because, you will be terribly sorry when you lose."

"Then let's make a bet, Malfoy." I proposed

"I'm listening, Granger."

I couldn't help but feel we could be bearable. "If I win you have to do as I say for a whole day no questions."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Alright if I win you have to kiss me wherever and whenever I say for a whole day."

I couldn't believe that he would say that but I knew I couldn't back out. "Agreed, Malfoy. Now eat my dust." I hadn't see the snitch but I wanted to get him on edge and angry. I flew around the towers giggling as I went. This is fun driving him crazy. Looking back I could see him frantically trying to see in front of me and catch what wasn't there. I quickly stopped once I truly spotted the snitch. It wasn't that far from where I was and hidden by the score board. I decided to make a quick lap around the stadium and just nab it as I go by. But that wasn't my luck. Malfoy saw it and was speeding to the spot.

My heart dropped I couldn't lose. I won't lose. I gripped the broom and commanded it to go faster. I had completely blocked the rest of the game. Someone could be hurt and I wouldn't even know. I thought back to all I read and a beautiful idea. I went the long way around trying to corner it. Once again I was so focused on my task that I didn't notice the impending fate. Pain went through my body. Darkness started to consume me. I was falling to my death. The last thing I remembered was tight arms around me. "Hermione, you're safe...I'm so sorry." Then it all went black...


	13. Chapter 12

I thought I would give Draco a chance at giving his side. I hope you like it.

I was so focused on winning the bet I had missed that Hermione was now in front of me heading towards me. I have no idea how she made it around the tower so fast. I just knew that the way we were going we would crash. I tried to pull out of it but I was too late she rammed into my shoulder. Judging by our speed she will be knocked out within seconds. I didn't care about the snitch anymore all I wanted was to make sure she was okay. I dove down to try and get under her so I could grab her and it somehow worked.

Her breathing was shallow. While hovering in midair I waved my wand over her to see what the damage was. Thankfully it was everything that I could fix easily. She could also have a concussion. I would have to wake her up to figure that out but for now I just need to get her back to the room.

I landed on the grass not putting Hermione down I proceeded to walk towards the exit.

The next thing I knew was someone grabbing me. "What did you do to her?" Ron freaked out on me.

"I didn't do anything. We were both going after the snitch she had somehow come around the tower and she collided into my shoulder as we both reached for the snitch." I explained.

"We need to take her to Madam Pomfrey." Harry finally spoke.

"No, I'm taking her back to our room. She will be okay. I have all I need to finish her healing back there."

Harry said trying to be civil. "No offence, Fer-Malfoy, but I don't trust you to fix her." It was too late I had already left and ran to our room. I wanted to prove to them I can and will take care of her. No one but my closest friend knew I wanted to be a healer and this was my time to prove that I could be one.

What am I doing worry about what they think. I'm Draco Malfoy and I know what I want and nothing will get in my way. Not even this stupid marriage law. 'You know it's not stupid.' his voice in his head said. 'You know you are happy to have her. You know you have always wanted a chance to show her and them that you aren't all bad. You made all the wrong choices for all the right reasons.' it said to me. "I'm starting to think like that old crazy headmaster." I mumbled to myself.

I made it to our common room in record time. I gently laid her down on our bed. I ran my wand over her body healing her injuries. When I was finished I rushed over to my potions supply I searched for what I needed. Upon finding the vile, I noticed that I had an audience. It still didn't faze what I was doing. I needed to get her to drink this but how. I had performed all of the correct spells to make sure she was healed. The potion was for the pain that she would still have.

"Mate, what can I do to help?" Blaise's calm voice asked. I was grateful for my friend respecting me. I knew at least someone trusted me.

"Can you get me the smelling salts from the cabinet in the bathroom?" I asked focusing on the task at hand.

"Granger..." I whispered at first then I tapped her shoulder. "Granger" I said louder. "Hermione, please wake up. If you don't I will have to use smelling salts and you will hate me even more if I use them." I was hoping that she would but to no avail.

"Here, mate. Why are you waking her up?"

"If I don't give her this now she will be in more pain later. Plus she may have a concussion and at that point I have to perform another spell but to figure that out she has to be awake." I explained. "Stand back she maybe really upset when she wakes up. I know she can do wandless magic. I don't want you to get hurt." Blaise nodded and back outside of the door frame.

"Her-Granger, please forgive me." I whispered and opened the smelling salts under her nose.

She bolted up right. With all the power she had mustered she had blown me to the floor. She groaned. "What happened?" She grumbled.

Getting off the floor I explained to her. "We ran into each other, Granger. I need to see if you have a concussion and then you need to drink this and sleep off the pain." She nodded. Taking my wand from the ground when she saw it flinched. "Granger I'm not going to hurt you. I need to perform a spell... Please." I almost whispered the last part. Why could she make me seem so weak and vulnerable. I don't like this feeling. I'm Draco Malfoy calm collect and full of snarky comments.

"I'm sorry." She didn't look me in the eyes "I'm just a little jumpy after being on the run for so long." Her...Granger explained to me.

I just nodded and began to perform the spell. Thankfully she didn't have a concussion. I just handed her the vile and she drank it. I decided to leave her to rest. I was almost out the door when I heard her call my name. It sounded so wonderful coming from her lips...Shit what was I thinking...I am NOT falling for her. "Draco?" I heard her call again.

I turned back. "Granger?"

"I just wanted to say ... thank you." She managed to get out before she began to drift off to sleep with a soft smile on her face. I didn't get a chance to reply, though I didn't know what I would have said.

Instead I thought she would appreciate if I gave her a view of my memories. Touching the frame I could feel all of my memories being view and now to be displayed for all to see. When I finally was able to let go I put a charm on the frame, depending on what she needed it would appear in the frame but the kicker was she would need it and not to just want it.

I left the room to be bombarded with questions by her cousin, Nina. "What happened?" was the only question that seemed to keep popping out of her constant talking.

"Geesh, my dear you need to calm down. Your hormones are making you a little crazy. Let him explain."

"Sorry, Draco. I'm just worried and stressed." she replied.

"How about this I will explain what happened if you tell me why you are so stressed?" I proposed. Nina was always like a little sister to me, even though we are the same age and I actually think she is older than me.

"I will accept." Nina took my arm and led me to the balcony where we sat and talked for a while, about everything from the events of today, her stress of being pregnant and of her sister being with the guy who broker her heart. I was amazed to hear that Weasel had gotten that close to Bella and to have hurt her without Nina knowing until it was too late. Nina and Bella were two opposites, Bella the sweet and trusting whereas Nina was the straightforward and sometimes sassy attitude but when together they were unstoppable. They have a bond an extremely tight one at that. I could have sworn they could not only tell things about the other but they could be with each other yet be miles apart. I'll admit I was a little jealous of it that's why I want to have many kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile back in the room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a stampede into the Malfoy's room. Madam Pomfrey was brought there by Ron and Harry wanting to make sure she was okay. "She should have been brought to me not healed by another student. She could be worse off than she was before." She came beside Hermione's bed and began to look her over. "Out Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." she ordered.

Using magic and scanned her body for internal bleeding which there was none then she move to looking over her visible body. She noticed a pale(almost like a scar) mark on Hermione's ring finger. It was an old spell. It connected the branded to another, they are bonded for life. Madam Pomfrey decided it wasn't her problem but hoped it was up held. The spell is powerful and had a lot of drawbacks if it wasn't up held. She did mumble "I will have to tell Headmistress about this." After, finishing her search and considered Hermione to be clear Madam Pomfrey came out of the room.

"Well, how is she?" Ron rudely asked.

"She is perfectly fine. Young Mr. Malfoy knew what he was doing." Madam Pomfrey replied and walked away to Headmistress's office.

"Did she just give Ferret a compliment!" Ron was livid. Clearly he was hoping that Malfoy had messed up somewhere so that he could tear him down.

"Ron I think it is time to move on and be civil with him. Not only is Hermione marrying him but you are marrying Bella and she is obviously close with Hermione and Malfoy." Harry tried to reason with him.

"I will never get along with the bouncing Ferret. He is a horrible person. How could you want to be friends with that?"

"I want to because I care about Hermione and she is our friend. You said yourself that he was being nice to us. He seems to have changed."

Ron grumbled to himself. "Fine but if he messes up I will kick his arse."

"Now what is going on with you and Bella? Tell the story." Harry tried to get his stubborn friend to open up.

Ron took a breath as he sat down on the couch. Harry followed. "Harry please, don't look down on me for this. In 6th year you know how I was with Lavender?" Harry nodded. "Well one day when Lavender wouldn't leave me alone I went to the Room of Requirement. That's where I met her. We bonded that night and we continued to meet and vent to each other. Her father was a death eater and wanted her to marry Adrian Pucey. She didn't want to he was a dumb jerk. I would sneak off after everyone was asleep. She had fallen for me and I was starting to fall for her. You know how I would go to bed early on winter break. Well, I didn't really. I would fly to the lake not far from the Burrow. One day when I went to meet her I was met her brother instead. He told me to break it off with her and if I didn't he would make my life hell. So that is what I did. When we came back from break I kept with Lavender and it killed me to watch her so upset. I found out that her brother told her I had been talking about how I was using her and telling lies all because he said I wasn't worthy enough to be with his sister. When I saw her again this summer I knew I had to keep my distance and to not fall for her to keep her safe. That's why I was so mean when she showed up and why she reacted the way she did."

"I don't look down at you for this. You did what you had to do. Well now you have her. Show her that you really care about her and show her brother that he was wrong." Harry said patting his friend on the back.

"You're right Harry. When I see her next I will ask her for us to start a new." Ron sat up taller and held his head high.

"Good now about falling for each other." Harry was extremely nervous to ask his best friend this important question. "You know that I really care about your sister and I want your permission to ask her to be mine."

"No" Ron plainly stated.

"No?" Harry was about to ask why when the door opened.

Ron and Harry both looked to find an extremely disheveled Bella. Tears were streaming down her face; she had scratches and bruises down her neck. Her arms were wrapped around her as though she was trying to cover herself up. She froze when she saw them. Her eyes widened. "I...um...I...have to gggo." She ran up to her room.

"I need to..."Ron started but slam went the door again.

"Where is my sister, Weasel?" Rowland yelled storming into the common room.


	14. Chapter 13

"You can't just come into our common room and demand something." Ron spat.

"Yes, I can when I found my sister crying and then she ran away from me. What did you do to make her upset? She ran away from me!" He shouted at Ron.

"I didn't do anything. She knows nothing about what you did. Whatever made her upset it happened after we all played quidditch." Ron yelled back.

"Will you two stop yelling?" Hermione came wobbling out of her room. She leaned on the door frame for support. "What is going on?" She asked through gritted teeth. Everyone could tell she was in pain.

"Hermione, you should still be in bed. You need to heal." Harry came over to help her.

"No. I want to know why you two are arguing...NOW!" She demanded.

Neither would look Hermione in the eye. "I'm sorry that isn't needed to be explained to you dearest cousin. It is between Weasel and me."

"Oh no, it involves me when you come into our common room and you began to yell at my friends." I moved in front of my cousin and was now jabbing my finger in his chest as I said every word. "If you don't know why she is upset blaming Ron is not the option if she doesn't want to talk to you then she doesn't want to talk to you." Rowland lowered his head again. "I will go up and talk to her. You lot stay here and work out your problSSSems...NOW!" She glared them down. "Harry can you help me up the stairs and then come back to help them figure out their problems."

And with that the two headed up the stairs. "Thank you, Harry."

"It's nothing Hermione. I'm glad you are okay. Malfoy did a great job of healing you."

"He did. I owe him. By the way who won?"

"If you are asking if Malfoy caught the snitch he refused to. He was very focused about saving you." Harry pointed out.

I could tell I was blushing. "Thanks again. I should go in alone." I knocked on the door.

"Go away." Bella's muffled voice came from within.

"Bella it's me, Hermione. Please open up." I begged.

Click of the lock was heard and the door opened. "Oh, Bella." I rushed over to her and pulled her close. For a good 10 minutes they stayed like that. "Bella, please tell me what happened."

Bella just shook her head. "I can't. I'm so afraid."

"Please Bella, I want to help but if you don't tell me I can't do anything." I begged.

The door burst open. "Sister! What happened?" Nina came rushing over and pulling Bella and me into a hug.

"Please don't tell anyone who doesn't need to know." Bella finally gave in and place a hand on each of our foreheads.

~~~The Projected Image~~~

Bella was walking back from the Quidditch Pitch. She had stayed after to clean up. The hallway was clear of students or so she thought. The next second she was being pulled into a classroom. "Hello, beautiful." The person whispered into her ear.

"Please, let me go." Bella whimpered.

"No, your father promised you to me and I will take you. All of you. You will no longer be pure for your blood traitor husband." The man trailed kisses down her neck then ruffly kissed her on the lips while undressing her. His hands moved over her body. He slipped his thumb over her soft breast then slowly moved his other lower and lower until he forcibly put one finger then two then three into her and tried to sexually arouse her.

Tears streamed down her face. "Please, don't".

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his manhood. "Pleasure me or I will make you." He growled. So she did. Well she tried to, she had no idea what she was doing she was inexperienced. "Oh, forget it." He threw her to the ground and placed his manhood ready for entrance. She cried out in pain. "Come one baby scream my name." He commanded slamming harder and harder into her.

"Please, stop. Adrian, it hurts. Please" She called.

"To bad I'm almost there." Adrian spat and he thrust harder and faster until he climaxed. "There we are my love. You will carry my child before you even get to kiss him." He chuckled.

"You're wrong. I kissed him long before this law." I spat.

"Oh well, I'm just glad to know that your father will be proud that you are going to at least carry one child that will be of true pure blood." Adrian grinned and left Bella lying there.

After what seemed like forever Bella got herself up and dressed. But still couldn't stop crying. She ran into Rowland but didn't stop until she was in her room.

~~~Back to reality (Hermione's point of view)~~~

"That arse whole." Nina yelled.

"Nina, stay calm for the baby." I reminded her.

"I am calm. I just want to kill someone. Father did teach us the killing curse." Nina reminded Bella.

"But we cannot resort to that." Bella reminded her sister.

"But we can get him in trouble." I said getting up. "We need to tell McGonagall."

"No!" The twins shouted together.

"Yes we need to. Bella there is a high chance that you are pregnant with that arse's child we need to see if there is anything we can do. And you know Rowland and Ron will both flip if you keep it from them."

The twins just sat there in silence. "You are right." Nina finally agreed. "You need to tell them. After you have then we will have a girl's night upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Bella and I questioned.

"Yeah there is a whole third level." Nina explained.

"Cool" Bella started then lowered her head in shame."...Who should I tell first?"

"Let's start at the top." I suggested. The two nodded in agreement and headed down the stairs.

I was surprised to see that Ron and Rowland hadn't killed each other yet. When they saw us they all jumped up and began asking questions. I held my hand up. "We will answer them later. Rowland go back to your room and spend some time with Katie. We will be back later."

Our trio quickly walked through the halls of the castle until they made it to the Griffin. "Unity" I said the Griffin responded.

"I'm so nervous." Bella said.

"It will all be okay. I trust her." I tried to reassure my cousin. I knocked on her door.

"Enter."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Headmistress."

"Come sit I can see there is a problem. Please, tell me so I can help."

I looked to Bella who seemed to be debating what to say and how. "Bella can I take my memories out and let her watch them?" I asked her. All she could do was nod.

I extracted the memory and placed it in the pensieve. "Miss Granger will you please join me. I would like to have you there to put things into view."

"Of course Headmistress but I don't know much about the past of my family, though."

"Then I will go on my own. It will only take a moment." With that Headmistress went into the pensieve.

While she was gone we sat in silence. I couldn't help but wonder what her reaction was going to be when she came back. That was answered with a red faced Headmistress. "I will deal with young Mr. Pucey"

"No, Headmistress." Bella spoke up. "I just want to move on with my life. Is there any way that I can keep this hidden and if I am...you know... that it won't effect my life with Ron?"

"Are you sure darling? I shouldn't let him run around the school doing that to girls."

"He won't do it to anyone else. I was his target. If I react he will fill fulfilled." Bella explained.

Headmistress nodded. "I can put a spell on you that will give you the ability to carry both children at the same time. But there is a draw back. Each will be connected to each other a bond that will never be broken. Just like your twin telepathy you have with your sister."

"I am willing to take that chance. Please, I'm just so scared." Bella admitted.

"Don't be afraid, darling. I know this will be okay. Your mother would be so proud of how brave you are." Headmistress encouraged. She walked over to Bella and seemed to perform an intricate spell. "There you are darling." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. We should head back to our common room." I said.

"Of course. Oh Miss Granger, I have two notes for you, one from your mother and the other your father." She handed them to me.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Please if you need anything don't be afraid to come and talk to me. Oh ladies please start to plan the Halloween Dance. I was thinking masquerade ball this year."

"I will. And you can count on us." I gave her a smile and followed my cousins out the door.

"I need to tell Ron don't I?" Bella asked.

"I think you should and if he is an arse you can come and stay with me." I offered

"I don't want to impose on you and Draco." Bella said.

"It won't be...He hasn't slept in our room since the first night..." I don't know why but I feel a tug on my heart. "He's probably crashing with some slag." I tried to put on my tough outer shell.

"Actually, Hermione, he has been crashing in my room." Nina explained.

"Why?" Both Bella and I ask.

"It's his reason to tell. Hermione, just give him time. He has changed. Draco is just afraid that no one will give him a chance." Nina continued to explain.

I vented "I want to give him a chance but all she shows me is his hard shell."

"That's Draco for you." They said together.

"Now let's go and spend the night talking about the masquerade ball!" Nina was extremely excited.

We walked into the common room to find that Rowland and Ron we both still sitting there. "Girls, care to explain?" Rowland is the first to speak up.

We look between each other. Then Bella spoke. "I'll meet you both in the room grab the others. I'll talk to them."

"We are here for you." I said grabbing her hand and squeezing it then proceeded up the stairs.

Bella took a deep breath and began. "I need you to promise me you won't do anything rash and without my consent." Bella held out her pinky for her bother to promise her. The family had created a promise code that if a sibling breaks on the others can punish the other however they feel necessary. Once completed, she began to tell the basics of her story.

When she was done both sat quietly. Rowland was the first to speak. "I'm sorry sister, it is my entire fault. Adrian heard my venting and thought he could be the one to make it right. I can't believe I let this happen. Bella please let me handle him."

"No, I am putting this behind me. Please do the same." Bella requested with tears threatening to fall.

"I need time to take this in." Ron said getting up and walking towards their room. He was upset but not at Bella. "I'm not mad at you." He said quietly as he disappeared.

The tears fell. "Sister please, don't cry. Don't tell him I am saying this but he is a good guy. I have a lot to tell you another time but for now I will just apologize. Go up to the girls and have a good night. I'm going to do the right thing and treat Katie to a wonderful night. Good night, little sister." He kissed her forehead and left.


End file.
